Frederick, el Vampiro
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Un poderoso vampiro creado por el Maestro llega a Sunnydale para destruir a la Cazadora y sus amigos. Tanto Buffy como Angel deberan unir fuerzas, entonces, para detener a este terrible enemigo que parece imparable.
1. Primera Parte

"**FREDERICK, EL VAMPIRO"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

INGLATERRA, 1550...

Atado como estaba de pies a manos y con los ojos vendados, podía oír los espantosos gritos de su familia, desde el interior de la rustica vivienda.

Una mano huesuda y de tacto muy frío se poso en su hombro. El muchacho se estremeció y comenzó a suplicar piedad.

-¡Por favor! ¡Por lo que más quiera! ¡N-No me haga daño!- dijo, en medio de sollozos.

-Shhhh. No digas nada- le susurro bien cerca del oído una voz chillona.

A continuación, el sujeto le saco la venda y le permitió ver aquel terrible espectáculo...

-Oh Dios, oh, Dios, oh Dios- comenzó a repetir, al ver los cadáveres de su padre, su madre y de su hermano menor desparramados en la puerta de la casa, totalmente secos de sangre.

Cerca de ellos, cuatro figuras lo contemplaban sonriéndole sardónicamente. Sus rostros eran terriblemente monstruosos, pero al muchacho no le costo reconocer a aquellas criaturas a la perfección al ver brillar sus filosos colmillos a la luz de la luna como vampiros.

-Bien... ¿y ahora que haremos contigo?- pregunto el "hombre" de pie a su lado, el que le saco la venda.

Al echarle una mirada, el joven pudo contemplar que al igual que los otros se trataba de un vampiro, salvo que su aspecto era muy, muy diferente...

Era calvo y arrugado, con unos dedos largos y finos. Sin duda, era el líder.

-Matémoslo, Maestro- sugirió uno de los vampiros- Si quiere, ya mismo lo despacho...

-¡No! ¡Nada de eso! ¡No quiero que ninguno de ustedes lo toque!- ordeno el Maestro. A continuación, se volvió hacia el joven y acariciándole el rostro, le pregunto cual era su nombre.

-Frederick- murmuro el muchacho, en total estado de shock.

-Es un nombre muy bonito... y tú también lo eres.

El Maestro paso su mano por el largo y sedoso cabello negro del chico.

-Si... tú no debes morir- dijo- Me servirás **muy** bien...

Frederick sonrió estúpidamente. Había perdido la razón.

Cuando el Maestro le hundió fuertemente los colmillos en su cuello, ni siquiera lo noto. Es más, siguió sonriendo...

* * *

><p>Tres noches después, Frederick despertó... solo que en el interior de su ataúd, varios metros bajo tierra.<p>

Sintiéndose poseedor de una fuerza descomunal rompió la madera del cajón y se abrió paso dificultosamente hasta el exterior, emergiendo en la superficie.

Se hallo en un cementerio, repleto de lapidas desvencijadas y derruidas, en la más oscura de las noches. A solo un paso de él, una figura conocida lo esperaba pacientemente.

-Veo que ya has salido- dijo el Maestro, sonriendo levemente.

Frederick lo recordaba. Vagamente, pero lo recordaba. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, le costaba pensar con claridad.

Sentía frío... y hambre. **Mucha** hambre...

El Maestro se le acerco. Le puso una mano en el hombro y lo miro largo y tendido.

-¿Te sientes con fuerzas como para alimentarte?

El chico tardo en comprender sus palabras, pero finalmente lo hizo. Sabía que ya no era más humano.

-Si.

El viejo vampiro le señalo a una figura que se acercaba por un sendero, antorcha encendida en mano.

-Esa es tú primera victima.

Encaminándose con pasos decididos, el joven vampiro se dirigió hacia el sujeto recién llegado. Se trataba de un enterrador, quien al ver aparecer a aquel muchacho entre las tinieblas reinantes en la zona, se estremeció de pavor.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?

Sin decir una palabra, Frederick cambio su rostro y revelo su cara demoníaca, mientras que con las fauces abiertas se arrojaba sobre el pobre tipo. El enterrador protesto, grito y se revolvió, pero gracias a su fuerza sobrehumana, el vampiro pudo contenerlo mientras le clavaba los colmillos en el cuello, mordiendo y comenzando a sorber con avidez.

Un rato después había terminado. El cuerpo del enterrador quedo derribado en el sucio suelo, exangüe. Secándose la boca con la mano miro al Maestro, quien de pie a un costado contemplo toda la escena con interés.

-Muy bien echo- lo felicito- Has atacado perfectamente. No le diste chances de poder escapar...

-Quiero más.

El Maestro rió.

-¡Vaya! Creo que por esta noche ya es suficiente...

-Dije que quiero más- insistió.

El viejo vampiro se quedo en silencio, mirándolo.

-De acuerdo. Cerca de aquí hay un Orfanato... ¿qué te parece?

-Me encanta- dijo y sonrió malignamente.

-Ese es mi chico.

* * *

><p>VIRGINIA, 1609...<p>

Aquel vagabundo había estado exquisito. Terminando de alimentarse, Frederick arrojo su pesado e inerme cuerpo al río y limpiándose su traje, se dedico a regresar rápidamente a la guarida del Maestro.

El sol saldría en cuestión de minutos y no era bueno que un vampiro anduviera hasta tan tarde fuera.

"_Recuerda que el sol puede matarte"_, recordó decir a su Señor, _"Jamás te debes alejar demasiado de la guarida. Si un solo rayo del sol te toca, arderás como una pira"_.

-"Bueno, eso no me va a suceder a mi"- pensó y echo una carcajada.

A aquellas horas tan tempranas, todavía no se veía ni un alma por las lodosas calles de la ciudad. Apurando el paso, Frederick tomo un desvió por un callejón...

...Y allí fue cuando la vio...

Venia doblando una esquina, con su largo y precioso vestido. Sus cabellos rubios ondulaban lentamente movidos por la brisa de la mañana.

Estaba claro que se trataba de una prostituta. Bobamente, Frederick siguió mirándola largamente hasta que la chica desapareció de su vista, perdiéndose en una de las tantas calles cercanas.

El vampiro estaba totalmente embelesado por su belleza. Era la chica más hermosa que hasta la fecha hubo visto.

Un destello en el horizonte lo despertó de sus ensueños. ¡El sol estaba saliendo!

-¡Rayos!- dijo y se largo a la carrera.

* * *

><p>-¿Se puede saber donde demonios estabas?- exclamó enfurecido el Maestro, al verlo llegar a la guarida (enclavada en un sótano de una casa abandonada).<p>

-Siento llegar tarde. Me entretuve con un vagabundo...

-¡Sabes que no hay excusas! ¿Has olvidado lo que te dije del sol? ¡No seas cabeza dura!

-¡Ya dije que lo siento! Además, he visto algo realmente interesante...

A pesar de que el Maestro estaba furioso, logro armarse de paciencia para con su pupilo y le pregunto a que se refería con eso.

-He visto a una preciosura caminando por la calle... ¡Por todos los demonios, ojalá pudiera haberla visto usted, Maestro! Era la cosa más... perfecta que jamás pensé que podría existir.

Las palabras de Frederick eran tales, que el viejo vampiro se sintió contagiado de su entusiasmo. Rascándose la barbilla, comenzó a sentir curiosidad...

* * *

><p>Días más tarde, Frederick esperaba en el pasillo de una casa.<p>

Podía oír a varias personas murmurar del otro lado en la habitación contigua. Una de las voces era muy conocida por él.

_"Ojalá se apure",_ pensó, caminado de un lado a otro, nervioso.

Finalmente, una puerta se abrió y un sujeto ataviado con un capote y una capucha salió a su encuentro.

-¿Todo... salió bien?- pregunto.

-Perfecto- dijo el Maestro, descorriendo levemente la capucha.

Frederick echo una mirada al interior del cuarto donde el Maestro estuvo minutos antes. Una mujer de cabellos rubios descansaba apaciblemente muerta sobre una amplia cama.

-Solo tendremos que esperar hasta dentro de tres días, nada más- el Maestro le alcanzo un traje similar al suyo al joven- Vamos... salgamos de aquí.

Poniéndose el traje, los dos salieron al exterior, donde el sol de la tarde se derramaba tranquilamente sobre la ciudad.

* * *

><p>-Realmente, fue una cena sabrosa- exclamo Darla, dejando caer a la sirvienta en el piso de madera, seca de sangre.<p>

-¡Te dije que no hagas eso!- se quejo Frederick, colocándose una camisa y levantándose de la cama- ¡Se darán cuenta de su desaparición! ¡Mandaran gente a buscarla!

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que "y"? ¿Quieres acaso que una multitud furiosa te queme en la plaza mayor? ¡Tienes que ser más astuta, Darla!

Despreocupada, la vampiresa le dedico una mirada maliciosa y a continuación, arrastro el cuerpo sin vida de la sirvienta hasta el interior de un armario, en donde lo metió de un empujón.

-Para cuando se den cuenta de su desaparición, querido, nosotros dos vamos a estar bien lejos de esta posada de cuarta.

Frederick no pudo evitar sonreír. ¡Demonios! Le gustaba mucho Darla y sin duda, prueba de ello era la cama de cobijas desarregladas, a espaldas de ambos.

Acercándose a ella, la tomo de la cintura y la beso apasionadamente en los labios. Todavía podía sentir en ellos el sabor de la sangre fresca recién consumida.

-Eres increíblemente diabólica- susurro el joven.

-Y tu eres increíblemente guapo- contesto ella, volviéndolo a besar.

* * *

><p>Sentado en una silla, delante de una gran mesa redonda e iluminado por unas velas, el Maestro observo silenciosamente entrar en la sala a los dos vampiros.<p>

Ambos venían hablando ruidosamente y riendo, sin darse cuenta de su presencia, hasta que él les dirigió la palabra...

-¿Pasaron una buena noche?

Silencio. Los dos estaban sorprendidos.

-Pregunte si pasaron una buena noche...

-Maestro, yo...- comenzó Frederick, pero a una seña de éste, enmudeció.

-Ciertamente, debo decir que su conducta deja mucho que desear...

Darla bufo, molesta.

-¿No será acaso que estas celoso?

-¡Darla!

Frederick se quedo helado. Hasta el día de hoy, ningún vampiro hubo osado siquiera hablarle al Maestro en ese tono.

-¡Cuida tú lenguaje, jovencita, o desearas no haber nacido!- la reprendió el Maestro- ¡Vives gracias a mi! ¡De no haber sido por mí, de seguro habrías muerto de sífilis en aquella cama, como una vulgar prostituta cualquiera!

Darla se quedo muda. Era verdad. Dolida, bajo la vista.

-Te perdonare... al menos, de momento- continuo el Maestro- En cuanto a ti, Frederick... No quiero que vuelvas a juntarte con ella, ¿entiendes?

-¡Pero Maestro!

-¡Nada de pero! ¡No quiero que vuelvas a _**estar**_ con ella! ¿Me entiendes? ¡Es una orden! Si la desobedeces...

-Eso no sucederá. Puede contar con ello, Señor- Frederick también bajo la vista.

-Muy bien.

* * *

><p>1760, EN ALGUN LUGAR BAJO TIERRA, EN UNAS ALCANTARILLAS...<p>

De pie en un rincón, Frederick escucho toda la charla, totalmente consternado.

Darla, junto a Ángelus, se mofaron del Maestro y a continuación, partieron juntos. Supuestamente, para "vivir" la vida eterna al máximo.

Sumido en silencio, con las manos entrelazadas, el viejo vampiro pareció sumergirse en una profunda meditación.

-Maestro... ¿se encuentra usted bien?- le pregunto, una vez que ambos se quedaron solos.

No respondió. Frederick dudo y finalmente, coloco trémulamente su mano sobre el hombro del anciano.

-Darla... mi Darla- susurro el viejo, sin mirarlo- ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?

-Maestro.

Silencio.

El rostro del joven se endureció. Rápidamente, salió de la habitación.

-¿Estas seguro de que estos caballos son los más rápidos que existen?- pregunto Darla a Ángelus, mientras ambos estaban en el interior de un establo.

-Claro que si. Bueno, eso fue lo que aseguro aquel tipo tirado ahí- señalo a un cadáver medio escondido entre el heno.

-No veo la hora de llegar a Paris. Dicen que los parisinos tienen buen sabor...

-Siempre con tus gustos delicados, querida.

De repente, la puerta del establo se abrió. Frederick (con su rostro de vampiro) penetro en el lugar, furioso.

-¿¡Se puede saber adonde demonios piensan ir ustedes dos!- los increpo.

-Pero miren nada más quien esta aquí. El "niño" prodigo del Maestro- comento burlonamente Ángelus.

-¡Cierra tu boca, ridículo! ¡Si vuelves a hablarme así...!

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a matar, acaso?- Ángelus rió a carcajadas.

Frederick no lo soporto más y arremetió contra él. De un solo golpe, tumbo contra el suelo a un desprevenido Ángelus.

-¡Epa! Ese fue un buen golpe, pero ¿sabes una cosa...?- Ángelus se puso de pie y transformo su rostro- ¡He recibido mejores de mis victimas!

Ambos vampiros se trenzaron en una feroz pelea. Se propinaron golpes y patadas hasta que Darla los detuvo...

-¡Suficiente! ¡Basta!- dijo, colocándose entre los dos.

Jadeando, los vampiros se miraron. De sus ojos salía odio en su estado más puro.

-Tienes suerte de que **ella** se interpuso. Si no, te hubiera cortado la lengua- desafió Ángelus.

-¡Maldito hijo de...!

-¡Basta!- grito la vampiresa- ¡Déjense ya de payasadas!- se volvió hacia Frederick- Si vienes a detenerme, puedes volverte por donde viniste... he tomado mi decisión.

-¡Pero Darla, no puedes irte con semejante ridículo!

-**Puedo** y lo **haré**. No soportaría pasar un año más en aquel lugar... junto con el Maestro. Me voy, Frederick, y si eres inteligente, harás lo mismo.

-¡Jamás!

-Claro que no lo hará... él y el Maestro son novios, ¿o me equivoco?- se burlo Ángelus- ¿No fue por su linda cara que lo eligió para convertirlo? Dime una cosa Frederick, ¿de verdad te gusta ese viejo?

-¡Vete al Diablo!

Riendo, Ángelus ensillo a uno de los caballos. Ayudo a Darla a montar y luego, él hizo lo mismo con otro.

-Yo que tú comenzaría a buscar como independizarme- dijo Ángelus, mientras tomaba las riendas- Unos cuantos años más al lado de esa momia y de seguro ya no podrás ni siquiera respirar sin que él te lo ordene.

Siempre riendo, el vampiro se alejo al galope.

-Darla, no te vayas- murmuro a la vampiresa.

-Lo siento cariño, ¿qué se le va a hacer?- le dedico una mirada compasiva- He tomado mi decisión. El mundo es grande y quiero conocerlo todo... deberías hacer lo mismo.

Antes de desaparecer siguiendo a su amante, la vampiresa le arrojo un pequeño beso con la mano a modo de despedida.

Frederick se quedo solo, callado.

* * *

><p>1766, EN UN CALLEJON DE UNA CIUDAD DE INGLATERRA...<p>

-¡Ataquen!- ordeno al grupo de vampiros que le acompañaban.

Gruñendo, todos transformaron sus rostros y cercaron a aquella muchacha, quien de manera desafiante y con una estaca en la mano, se ostentaba el pomposo titulo de "Cazadora".

-¡Vamos, vengan todos que no les tengo miedo!- dijo la chica, con el semblante grave.

El primer vampiro ataco. Ágilmente, la joven esquivo su arremetida y de un puñetazo, lo tiro en el suelo, procediendo a estaquearlo rápidamente. Fue el turno del segundo... y recibió igual trato.

-¡Dejen de jugar con ella y mátenla!- bufo Frederick, enojado.

Esta vez, los cuatro vampiros que quedaban atacaron todos juntos, al unísono... y al unísono se convirtieron en cenizas, al ser estacados.

Solo quedaron Frederick y la muchacha.

-Te felicito, Cazadora. Tu fama es bien merecida- dijo el vampiro, aplaudiendo y caminando sobre las cenizas de sus compañeros.

-¡Deja de reír! Tú eres el próximo.

-No... Creo que no.

Adoptando su cara vampirica, Frederick ataco. Atropellando a la Cazadora, arrojo su cuerpo contra la fría y sucia pared de la casucha ubicada a sus espaldas. La chica pareció atontada por espacio de unos segundos... pero luego se recupero.

-No eres muy lista- moviéndose a velocidad sobrehumana, el vampiro le aferró los brazos hacia arriba, reteniéndola y obligándola a soltar su estaca.

-Te quedaste sin tu arma.

-Tengo otros recursos.

¡Zas! Le asesto una patada en la entrepierna. Pero Frederick ni se inmuto. No iba a soltarla.

-¿Eso es todo? Realmente, esperaba más de ti, chiquita.

-¡Maldito demonio!

La Cazadora se revolvió e intento zafarse, pero fue inútil. La fuerza de Frederick era descomunal. Tal y como el Maestro le hubo dicho...

"_Con el paso de los años, nos volvemos más fuertes"_, le recordó decir, _"Podemos incluso sostener una gran contienda con una Cazadora sin desfallecer"_.

Claro que ayudaba mucho que aquella Cazadora llevara poco tiempo siéndolo. Su inexperiencia seria su ruina.

-Lo siento, pero tenemos que acabar rápido, ¿sabes? Al Maestro no le gustan las Cazadoras... y mucho menos, las que quedan con vida.

La mordió. Ella grito y trato de pedir auxilio pero fue en vano. Era tan tarde por la noche que nadie se atrevería a aproximarse a aquel maloliente y oscuro callejón.

Cuando termino, se sintió como poseído por un sentimiento de júbilo impresionante.

Había matado a su primer Cazadora. ¡Su primer Cazadora!

Muy pocos vampiros existían en el mundo que lucharon contra una Cazadora y sobrevivieron, siquiera... y él no solo lo hizo, sino que también la derroto.

-Ha sido excelente- comento el Maestro, surgiendo por un rincón.

-¡Maestro! ¿Ha visto toda la pelea?

-Así es. Eres formidable, Frederick.

-Tenga, para usted- el joven le tendió el cuerpo sin vida de la chica- Todavía queda algo de sangre en ella. Pruébela... es exquisita.

-Gracias por tu ofrecimiento, pero no será necesario. No suelo beber la sangre de las Cazadoras, salvo en ocasiones excepcionales.

-Entiendo.

Durante un largo rato, el Maestro miro a su discípulo con orgullo. Si, no se equivoco al elegirlo.

-Muy pronto, la victoria será nuestra, Frederick- comento, dirigiendo su vista al cielo estrellado sobre ellos.

-¿A que se refiere?

-He estado haciendo investigaciones... Sobre donde se encuentra la "Boca del Infierno".

La Boca del Infierno. El Maestro le hablo en cierta ocasión de ella.

Un Portal entre dimensiones, hacia el Averno, donde los demonios antiguos esperaban el momento de su liberación. Si alguien lograba abrir dicho umbral, la Tierra entera pasaría a convertirse en el hogar de los demonios... como en el Principio de los Tiempos.

-¿Ya sabe el lugar exacto en donde esta ese Portal?- pregunto, curioso.

-Todavía no, pero lo sabré...- los ojos del vampiro viejo centellearon- Y cuando lo logre...

Su boca se torció en una sonrisa siniestra. Frederick también se entusiasmo.

Si, cuando la Boca del Infierno fuera abierta... las cosas se iban a poner muy, pero muy divertidas.

* * *

><p>1860, EN EL INTERIOR DE UN CONVENTO...<p>

-Eres mala- le susurro la voz detrás del confesionario.

-¡No!- ella se estremeció.

-¡Si, eres muy mala! ¡Eres una hija de Satán!

-¿Cómo puede... decir eso?

-Por que puedo ver en tu interior... Estas maldita... corrupta... No perteneces a la humanidad.

-¡Noo!

Drusilla salió del confesionario y comenzó a correr por los largos y oscuros pasillos de la iglesia, huyendo.

A Ángelus no le costo mucho esfuerzo darle alcance. Cuando esto sucedió, la abrazo atrayéndola hacia si.

-¡No, no, no!- Drusilla sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro, negándose.

-¡No puedes negarte a tu destino! ¡Estas maldita!- repitió el vampiro, siempre sonriendo.

-¡Eso no puede ser cierto! ¡Dios, por favor, ayúdame!- suplico, mirando a una enorme cruz colgada cerca de ella.

-Creo que Dios no va poder ayudarte, querida- dijo Ángelus, transfigurando su cara- De hecho, Dios no existe.

Shockeada, Drusilla comenzó a reír tontamente. Ángelus le clavo sus colmillos.

-Eso es. Ahora, serás uno de los nuestros- murmuro, mientras sorbía.

Los ojos de Dru se abrieron de manera descomunal, mirando al vacío. Repentinamente, su vista se cruzo con la de otro sujeto, muy cerca de ellos y a la vez, escondido entre las imágenes de piedra.

-Ayu... dame- suplico.

Desde su posición, Frederick lo vio todo. Algo se revolvió en su interior... un recuerdo de su anterior vida, como mortal.

-"Yo también suplique"- pensó- "Yo también pedí por favor".

Cuando Drusilla comenzó lentamente a cerrar sus ojos, Frederick se retiro de aquel sitio en completo silencio.

* * *

><p>1880, LONDRES...<p>

-¿Viste como le corte la cabeza, nena? ¿A que no fue lo más divertido de la noche?- canturreo entusiasmado el vampiro rubio, tomado de la mano de Drusilla, mientras entraban en el sótano de la vieja casona.

-¡Fue una completa estupidez!- dijo Ángelus, viniendo detrás de ellos, junto a Darla- ¡Eres un insensato, William!

-¡Ey! ¡El nombre es Spike! ¿Es tan difícil recordarlo?- Spike estaba molesto.

-Buenas noches- los saludo Frederick, sentado delante de una mesa y encendiendo una vela.

-¿¡Que haces aquí!- Ángelus estaba escandalizado y sorprendido- ¿Cómo demonios encontraste nuestra guarida?

-Ángelus, mi querido Ángelus... Los viejos siempre tenemos nuestros recursos- bromeo, poniéndose de pie.

Drusilla lo miro a los ojos... y lo reconoció.

-Es él... el hijo de las Sombras... el favorito del Maestro- susurro, retrocediendo.

-¿Este es el idiota del que me hablaste?- le preguntó Spike a Ángelus- ¿El "noviecito" del Maestro?

-Pero que fastidio... tú debes ser William, el nuevo.

-¡Mi nombre es Spike!

-Un nombre bastante estúpido- se mofo Frederick, cruzándose de brazos- ¿Sabias que quiere decir _"Clavo"_?

Spike no lo aguanto más. Tomo una silla y se dispuso a partírsela en la cabeza al presuntuoso vampiro. No dio ni dos pasos, que Frederick le hubo asestado un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago, provocándole un tremendo dolor.

-¡Mal... dito...!- Spike soltó la silla y se derrumbo en el piso, sin aire.

-Eso si que fue fácil- se volvió hacia el resto- Hacia tiempo que no los veía, chicos. Veo que les va bien...

-Te han preguntado que haces aquí- le recordó Darla, sin abandonar su posición al lado de Ángelus.

-Oh, bueno... solo andaba paseando por aquí y...

-La verdad.

-Bueno, de acuerdo. Vine por pedido expreso del Maestro. Quiere que todos regresen a casa... con él.

-Olvídalo- Ángelus puso cara de desagrado- Ni en sueños volvemos con ese viejo.

-Piensen en los beneficios...

-No.

-¿Darla?

-Yo...- ella pareció dudar un poco, pero ante la mirada de su novio, trago saliva- ¡Por supuesto que no pienso volver! Estoy muy feliz... con mi Ángelus.

-Adorable- dijo fríamente Frederick y los recuerdos de aquella noche que pasaron juntos volvieron a su cabeza. Con un gesto, los aparto de su memoria y se dirigió hacia los dos que quedaban- ¿Y ustedes?

-Ya oíste al "jefe", idiota- dijo Spike- Yo no tengo intenciones de peder mi vida al lado de un grupo de inútiles como tú y tu Maestro.

-¿Drusilla? Tú deberías venir...- Frederick se acerco a ella y le acaricio el rostro- Si... encajarías a la perfección con nosotros.

-Oscuridad... maldad... eres el mal- susurro la vampiresa, estremeciéndose.

-¡Ey! ¡Ella esta conmigo!- de un manotazo, el rubio saco la mano de Frederick del rostro de Dru- Y no va a ir a ninguna parte, así que esfúmate de una vez, imbecil.

-¡Pero que modales! Ángelus, deberías enseñarle a tus pupilos a comportarse ante sus mayores.

-Vete de aquí y no vuelvas o la próxima, te matare.

-Ya veo a quien se parece. Muy bien... me voy.

Antes de salir del lugar, se volvió hacia ellos y los miro por última vez.

-Realmente, son una familia tan... patética. Me dan asco, ¿saben? Ya llegara el día en que lamentaran no haber venido conmigo.

-¡Adiós!- lo saludo Spike, burlón- ¡Dale nuestros saludos al viejo calvo!

-Sigan, sigan burlándose... Ya llegara el día.

* * *

><p>SUNNYDALE, CALIFORNIA, 1937...<p>

Súbitamente, un fuerte temblor se desato.

Todo el tranquilo poblado se estremeció hasta sus cimientos. La gente salió a las calles, aterrada. Sucedía algo anómalo en la manera en que ese movimiento de tierra se estaba produciendo.

En el cielo, unos nubarrones terribles descargaron su furia a modo de un incesante relampagueo. Un viento huracanado se produjo y los habitantes más religiosos del lugar se congregaron por multitudes en el interior de las iglesias, convencidos de que el Fin del Mundo estaba comenzando.

Ciertamente, así era.

Bajo el pueblo, en una profunda y oscura caverna, el Maestro, junto con su discípulo favorito Frederick realizaban el ritual con el cual, la Boca del Infierno por fin podría ser abierta.

Les costo varios años (muchos años) localizar el lugar exacto en donde el Portal transdimensional al Inframundo estaba ubicado, pero cuando lo hicieron, se movieron hasta allí listos para organizarlo todo.

Y el momento era **ahora**.

-¡Venid a nuestro encuentro!- recitaba a viva voz el Maestro- ¡Antiguos, os conjuramos! ¡Emerged al mundo del hombre! ¡Traed la Destrucción y la Ignominia a vuestras almas!

El negro pozo que era la Boca del Infierno eructo una flama verde. Se produjo otro temblor de tierra y varias rocas se desprendieron del techo de la caverna.

-Vamos, arroja los huesos del niño virgen en el pozo- le indico a Frederick.

El muchacho obedeció y empujo una bolsa hasta el borde del hoyo. Abriéndola, saco una calavera humana y un grupo de huesos y los tiro en el interior.

Ahora, el siguiente temblor fue aun más fuerte que el anterior. Frederick se puso muy nervioso. El lugar entero podría venirse abajo sobre ellos...

-¿Esta seguro de que todo sale como lo planeo, Maestro?- pregunto.

-¡Por supuesto que si! ¡En solo cuestión de segundos, los Antiguos vendrán!

Un olor fétido emergió del pozo. El Maestro lo reconoció como la señal inequívoca de que **ellos** estaban cerca ya. Continúo con el ritual...

-¡Más allá del Tiempo y del Espacio! ¡Más allá de las Pesadillas y del dolor, _ellos_ están! ¡Venid a mi, demonios de épocas remotas! ¡Salid a mi encuentro, Amos del Infierno!

-Maestro, creo que deberíamos...

Frederick no termino de hablar. Una violenta explosión ocurrió. Toda la cueva se vino abajo.

El ritual había fallado. Así como empezó, el temblor termino instantáneamente. De igual forma, las nubes tormentosas sobre Sunnydale se disiparon y el sol salió, dando tranquilidad a aquellos ignorantes humanos que vivían en su superficie.

* * *

><p>UN MES MÁS TARDE...<p>

-¿¡Como que te vas!- el Maestro no lo podía creer.

-Si. Me voy- anuncio él, decidido.

No, no lo podía creer.

De pie en la entrada de la cueva iluminada por antorchas, Frederick dejo sin habla a su Señor y creador.

-¡Claro, te vas ahora que las cosas no salieron como deberían haber sido! ¡Ahora que estamos en una mala situación, huyes como un cobarde!

-¡No estoy huyendo! Simplemente, me he cansado...

-¿Cansado?- dijo el Maestro- ¿Cansado? ¿Y de que demonios estas cansado?

-¡De todo! ¡Durante años, te he sido fiel! He seguido tus ideales, tus órdenes... por que creí que nos conducirían a la victoria suprema. Ahora, veo que todo fue inútil. Tantos años de mi vida como vampiro se han desperdiciado al estar a tu lado. ¡Basta, se termino! ¡Es hora de que me valga por mi mismo!

El Maestro rió. Era una risa seca, amarga.

-¿Así que el hijo prodigo abandona a su padre? Caray, jamás lo pensé de ti, Frederick.

-¡Tú **no** eres mi padre! ¡Mi **verdadero** padre murió hace cientos de años, por tu culpa!

-Vaya, que vocabulario. Sin duda, el "síndrome de Ángelus" es muy contagioso, aunque tarde cientos de años en actuar. Esta bien Frederick, ¿quieres independencia? ¡Vete! Pero antes, quiero que sepas una cosa...

El Maestro se acerco a él. Hubiera deseado querer alcanzarlo con su mano, pero era inútil. Desde el "accidentado" ritual, quedo atrapado entre dimensiones y por ningún motivo, podía abandonar aquella cueva.

Que irónico. Durante muchos años, busco la Boca del Infierno y el día de hoy, ya no podía abandonarla.

-...**Nunca**, óyeme bien, **nunca** **más** pongas un pie en este lugar. Si de casualidad se te ocurre regresar... Bueno, quizás yo no pueda matarte, pero te aseguro que cualquiera de mis otros discípulos lo hará. Tenlo bien presente.

-No se preocupe. Jamás volveré a este sitio.

Se produjo el silencio. Ambos intercambiaron una larga y profunda mirada.

A Frederick le pareció notar un atisbo de melancolía en los ojos del vampiro anciano, pero si esto era así, rápidamente se desvaneció de su semblante.

-Vete.

El joven se dio la media vuelta y salió de la cueva, suspirando. Comenzaba una nueva vida para él... la vida que secretamente, siempre añoro.

* * *

><p>1997, EN ALGUN LUGAR DE SUDAMERICA...<p>

Mirando por la ventana de su mansión como las luces artificiales bañaban a la ciudad, Frederick asimilo la noticia que, recientemente, uno de sus discípulos le hubo traído directamente desde Norteamérica.

Tomando aire, jugueteó levemente con los pliegues de una cortina hasta que se decidió a volverse, para mirar al vampiro nervioso parado delante suyo.

-¿Me estas diciendo la verdad, no? Si me mientes...

-¡Yo no miento, maestro! ¡Sucedió tal y como te lo he contado!- insistió el vampiro.

-¿Y dices que fue una chica rubia?

-¡Si, la Cazadora! ¡Ella lo hizo!

Frederick trago saliva. Con que una Cazadora, claro.

La noticia que lo tenía sumido en una extraña consternación, era la súbita muerte del Maestro. Aquel vampiro le dijo como fue. Le hablo de la nueva Cazadora que estaba en Sunnydale, desde hace ya algunos meses y de cómo el Maestro intento destruirla. Le hablo de la noche de la Vendimia, del Ungido y de la apertura de la Boca del Infierno y de cómo el Maestro por fin quedo libre de su aprisionamiento. Finalmente, le contó de la lucha final que aquella Cazadora tuvo contra él, y de cómo la perdió, quedando reducido a un mero esqueleto estaqueado.

Su mano se cerró en un puño. Cientos de sentimientos contradictorios cruzaban su interior en aquellos momentos.

Ya habían pasado sesenta años desde que abandono Sunnydale y al Maestro, para independizarse. Sesenta años de cambio, en los cuales, se convirtió en el líder y fundador de su propia secta: "La Garra Negra".

Ahora, era igual de poderoso como solían serlo los vampiros que lograban vivir por algunos siglos más de lo acostumbrado. Si a eso le sumamos que ha matado a una Cazadora en el pasado...

-¿Qué es... lo que va a hacer ahora, Señor?- pregunto el vampiro, dudoso.

Frederick sonrió.

-Ahora, vamos a darnos una vuelta por Sunnydale... tengo muchas cosas que hacer allá. Muchas cosas...

**CONTINUARA...**


	2. Segunda Parte

"**FREDERICK, EL VAMPIRO"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

SUNNYDALE, CALIFORNIA, 5 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE 1997...

Mientras la limousine transitaba lentamente por el pueblo en la noche, su dueño y ocupante no dejaba de pensar en cierta frase que una vez, le fue dicha...

"_**Nunca**__, óyeme bien, __**nunca**__**mas **__pongas un pie en este lugar. Si de casualidad se te ocurre regresar..."_, había sentenciado el Maestro, a modo de advertencia, hacia como sesenta años atrás.

Frederick suspiro y se dedico a mirar por la ventanilla hacia el exterior. El automóvil cruzaba muy despacio ya la plaza principal de Sunnydale y todo parecía indicar que reinaba la más absoluta de las calmas.

Sin embargo, todo eran meras apariencias.

Luego de un rato, el vehículo se detuvo delante de una de las más elegantes casas del barrio residencial. Uno de sus discípulos salió de su interior, con paso apresurado, listo para recibirlo.

-¡Bienvenido, maestro!- saludo el vampiro a su amo, abriéndole la puerta del coche- ¡Es un gusto tenerlo entre nosotros!

-Basta de formalidades- dijo Frederick, bajando y entrando en la casa- Quiero estar al tanto de **todo** lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora.

-S-Si, claro, je.

Caminando, ambos vampiros cruzaron elegantes salas ricamente adornadas. Ignorándolas, se encaminaron hasta una puerta y descendieron por unas escaleras hasta el sótano de la vivienda.

Allí, el paisaje cambiaba radicalmente.

Lo primero que una persona vería si se atreviese a entrar en aquel lugar, era la gran bandera colgada del techo, cuyo emblema de una garra felina de color negro era el distintivo de la hermandad que Frederick lideraba: "La Garra Negra"

A parte de ello, también divisaría cientos de ordenadores de computadora, manejados por diferentes vampiros que al ver a su señor, detuvieron su trabajo para saludarlo reverentemente.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Frederick, al vampiro que le acompañaba- Estoy esperando, Richard.

-Si, je...- se volvió hacia otro vampiro, uno de los cuales estaba delante de una ordenador- Infórmanos las ultimas novedades- le indico.

-Malas noticias, señor. Parece que el Ungido y alguno de los últimos discípulos del Maestro intentaron llevar a cabo un ritual para revivirlo y fracasaron. Lo ultimo que sabemos es que la Cazadora destrozo sus huesos hasta molerlos a polvo.

El semblante de Frederick era grave. Los dos vampiros tragaron saliva... conocían de sobra la fama de su Señor y de cómo podía matarlos con un gesto si algo no iba como él quería.

-Quiero saber **todo**, absolutamente **todo** sobre esa nueva Cazadora, ¿entiendes, Richard?- dijo, sin mudar su fría expresión- Cómo se llama, donde vive, si tiene amigos, cuales son sus debilidades... **todo**.

-Así será, amo.

-Bien, bien, bien...- se relajo- Tengo hambre. ¿Es que acaso no se come en este lugar?

Con gestos nerviosos y apremiantes, Richard le hizo señas a otro de los vampiros que pululaban por la habitación para que trajera la "comida" de su Señor.

Casi a rastras, dos adolescentes (un chico y una chica) fuertemente atados fueron llevados delante del líder vampiro.

-Como vera, amo, tenemos todo preparado para su comodidad- dijo Richard, sonriendo- ¿Desea degustarlos ahora o quiere hacerlo en la privacidad y comodidad de su cuarto?

Frederick no contestó inmediatamente. Lánguidamente, acaricio el rostro de la gimiente muchacha con un enorme deleite. De igual forma, lo hizo con su compañero.

-Mmhh... Dos lindos especimenes de este pueblo- dijo- De acuerdo, llévenlos arriba, a mi dormitorio. Necesito reponer algo de fuerzas, antes de abocarme totalmente a esta nueva Cazadora.

-Como usted diga.

* * *

><p>La gran cantidad de hojas descansaban sobre la amplia cama de su habitación desparramadas, sin orden alguno. En letras grandes, los títulos de los informes estaban fechados en épocas recientes... algunos, eran de apenas unos meses atrás.<p>

Sentado en un sillón e iluminado por una lámpara, Frederick leía con la avidez de quien se encuentra absolutamente interesado en el tema.

Cerca suyo y tirados de manera grotesca en el suelo, los cuerpos inertes de los dos jóvenes cautivos esperaban irremediablemente a que alguno de sus vampiros sirvientes viniese a sacarlos.

-Permiso- dijo Richard, golpeando levemente la puerta del cuarto y entrando.

Frederick nada dijo. Siguió leyendo sin detenerse.

-Ejem- carraspeo el vampiro y se acomodo la corbata de su traje. Después, echo una mirada a los muertos, con una mueca de desagrado.

La alfombra del suelo se había ensuciado con sangre. ¡Rayos! ¡Con lo cara que le salió!

-...Darla...- murmuro repentinamente Frederick, levantando su vista de los papeles por primera vez.

-¿Señor?

-Darla- repitió- Esta muerta...

Richard comprendió. Miro las hojas que su maestro estuvo leyendo. Eran los informes sobre aquel enfrentamiento que la Cazadora tuvo contra Darla.

-Si... paso hará cosa de varios meses atrás. Yo... lo siento, señor.

Frederick se puso de pie y se acerco a la ventana de su cuarto. Suspiro.

-Ésta Cazadora es diferente- dijo- Muy astuta, muy ágil. Todavía no puedo creer que incluso, destruyera al legendario Lothos. *

* **(Acontecimiento ocurrido en la Película de Buffy. N. Del Autor)**

-¿Se refiere a la batalla en el gimnasio del Hemery? Cielos... debería haberlo visto, señor. Todo el lugar ardió en llamas como si fuera el mismo Infierno. Ese Lothos si que tuvo mala suerte- Richard rió.

De una mirada fulminante de su maestro, el vampiro comprendió que debía dejar sus chistes de lado si quería conservar la cabeza en su lugar.

-¿Qué... desea que hagamos, señor?

Frederick enmudeció. Durante un largo rato, no dijo nada. Pensaba, meditaba.

Se enfrentaba a un enemigo formidable. No podía ir a tontas y ciegas contra ella. Él **debía** ser mucho más astuto...

-Esto será lo que haremos...- dijo, mirando a su discípulo- Seguiremos observándola.

-Perdóneme mi atrevimiento amo, ¿pero no cree que es momento para actuar? Digo, ahora que el Maestro ya no influye más sobre Sunnydale, yo pienso que nosotros **deberíamos** tomar el control. Nada debemos temer a los pocos sirvientes suyos que quedan, ni a ese Ungido... de hecho, nosotros somos muchísimo más poderosos que él.

El jefe vampiro sonrió. Muy lentamente, se acerco a Richard hasta colocarse a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo.

-¿Señor?

Con una velocidad sobrehumana, Frederick aferró del cuello a Richard con su mano izquierda y lo levanto del piso. Gruñendo, transformo su rostro revelando su cara de demonio.

-Escúchame bien, Richard... Quisiera recordarte quien es el líder de esta secta. ¡Las órdenes las doy **yo** y si **yo** digo que tenemos que seguir observándola, así se hará! **¿Esta claro?**

-¡Clarísimo!- dijo medio ahogado el vampiro.

-Muy bien- Frederick lo soltó- Ahora, manda a que alguien retire a estos cadáveres. Me están estorbando.

-C-Como usted ordene, amo.

Con paso apresurado, Richard abandono el dormitorio. Volviendo a sentarse en el sillón, el rostro de Frederick regreso a su aspecto humano.

El recuerdo de Darla volvió a su mente. La Cazadora la había matado... y Ángelus. Ciertamente, no podía creer aquello.

El idiota de Ángelus (o Ángel, como se hacia llamar ahora) fue en parte el principal responsable de su muerte. Era increíble que ahora, con su alma humana restaurada, estuviera ayudando a la Cazadora a destruir a los de su especie.

-No te preocupes, Darla- susurro al vacío- Tú y el Maestro serán vengados. La Cazadora morirá...

* * *

><p>ALGUNOS DIAS DESPUES...<p>

Richard y sus dos vampiros acompañantes esperaban ansiosos que su maestro terminara de leer el último informe traído acerca de las actividades de la Cazadora.

Cómodamente reclinado en un sofá, en el living room de la mansión, Frederick fruncía el ceño mientras lo leía.

"_Mala señal"_, pensó Richard, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Lo que me faltaba!- exclamo, arrojando furioso los papeles a un costado- ¡Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas ahora, a ese miserable de Spike y su sicótica amante se les ocurre venir a instalarse en Sunnydale!

-Si. Es impensable. Ninguno de nosotros pudo prever que esto ocurriría- se apuro a explicar Richard.

-¡Esto retrasa considerablemente toda posibilidad nuestra de acción! ¡Demonios!

-Cálmese, maestro. Si usted quiere, puedo enviar a cuarenta de los nuestros y Spike y su compañera serán solo un mal recuerdo.

-¡Imbecil! ¡No conoces a Spike! Es muy volátil, muy... inestable. Ha matado a dos Cazadoras en el pasado. No es alguien a quien se pueda enfrentar así de simple.

-¿Entonces...?

-Esperaremos. Si esta Cazadora es tan buena como así parece, no le costara deshacerse de Spike. De hecho, nos hará un gran favor.

-¿Y si **eso** no ocurre? ¿Qué tal si ese Spike logra matar a la Cazadora?- pregunto uno de los vampiros.

-Eso no sucederá. Tenlo por seguro...

* * *

><p>12 DE MAYO DE 1998...<p>

El automóvil cruzaba a toda velocidad por la carretera que salía de Sunnydale. Sus ocupantes estaban sumidos en el más completo silencio, cada uno por su lado.

Finalmente, el conductor del vehículo lo rompió al dirigir un par de palabras a su compañera...

-Ey, anímate, nena- dijo Spike, sin despegar totalmente los ojos del volante.

Drusilla no contesto. Acurrucada en su asiento, solo atinaba a mirar al exterior por la ventanilla. Su semblante era inescrutable.

-Esta bien... no tienes por que amargarte. Perdimos, ¿qué se le va a hacer? A veces se pierde, a veces se gana- el vampiro rubio le guiño el ojo.

Drusilla no se movió.

_"Esto si que va a ser difícil"_, pensó y apretó el acelerador al máximo. En el fondo, estaba muy molesto.

Todo termino de manera estrepitosa. Buffy interrumpió el ritual que Ángelus planeaba hacer para enviar al mundo al Infierno, mediante el vortice dimensional del demonio Acathla. Claro que, de no haber sido por su ayuda, tal cosa no hubiera sucedido.

Ahora, Ángelus (o Ángel) estaba muerto y Spike huía de Sunnydale, llevándose consigo a Dru, tal y como le prometió a Buffy, al aceptar ayudarla.

-"Lindo negocio hice"- recapacitó amargamente.

La súbita aparición de una camioneta negra delante suyo, interponiéndose en su camino lo obligo a pisar los frenos. ¡Justo a tiempo! Un poco más y se hubiesen estrellado contra ella.

-¡Maldito hijo de...!- Spike bajo del vehículo, furioso- ¿Qué demonios...?

La parte posterior del furgón se abrió y cuatro vampiros con traje de Armani salieron, gruñendo.

-¿Pero que...?

Una limousine no tardo en llegar. Deteniéndose, otros cuatro vampiros más bajaron y se unieron al resto, formando un cerco alrededor del rubio.

-Hola, William- saludo Frederick, descendiendo junto con Richard, a último momento- ¿Cómo estas? Tantos años sin verte.

-¿Frederick? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-Bueno, en realidad hace tiempo que estoy viviendo en Sunnydale. Claro, que he tratado de hacerlo a la sombra, je.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? ¿Estos... ridículos están contigo?

-Por supuesto. Como puedes ver, soy igual de poderoso como lo era el Maestro... quizás, incluso más.

Dentro del automóvil, Drusilla se estremeció. La sola visión de Frederick la llenaba de pavor. Ella podía ver dentro suyo, muy dentro suyo. Sabia que aquel no era un vampiro ordinario...

-Oscuridad... maldad...- canturreo por lo bajo.

-Me entere de que la Cazadora te dio una paliza. Que Ángelus esta muerto y de que todos tus planes se fueron por el caño- dijo Frederick, sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo- Es una lastima, ¿sabes? Pero era previsible que terminarías así. Siempre fuiste un completo inútil.

-¡Púdrete!

-Eso no son modales muy apropiados para dirigirte ante mí. Ya sabes que si yo quisiera, podrías morir ahora- chasqueo sus dedos.

Los vampiros a sus órdenes estrecharon aun más el cerco.

-Pero claro, ¿qué clase de caballero seria así lo hiciera?

Spike hizo unos rápidos cálculos mentales. Sus chances de sobrevivir a un ataque contra aquellos vampiros era mínima, actualmente. Asimismo, estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

-Si vas a atacarme, te sugiero que lo hagas. No estoy de humor para tus bromas.

-¡Woa! ¡Vaya! ¡Pero que audaz! Lo lamento, pero no pienso complacerte... solo he venido para advertirte: no regreses nunca a Sunnydale. De ahora en más, este sitio es territorio de la Garra Negra.

-¿_Garra_ _Negra_? Un nombre realmente muy creativo. ¿Lo inventaste tú?

-Por lo menos, es mejor que "Spike"- Frederick le arrojo el cigarrillo encendido el la cara- Recuérdalo: no vuelvas. Créeme, es por tú bien.

-¡Vete al diablo!

Riendo, Frederick y sus discípulos subieron a sus respectivos vehículos y se marcharon.

Después de un rato, Spike les imito. Poniendo en marcha el auto, siguió con su camino.

-Si quiere Sunnydale, que se lo quede- dijo- ¿A mi que me importa? ¡Veremos si todo su supuesto "poder" le ayuda para sobrevivir a la Cazadora!

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo que no esta más en el pueblo?- rabioso, Frederick ahorcaba fuertemente con sus manos a un aterrorizado Richard.<p>

-Glup... S-Si... E-Ella... ya no... Esta.

-¿Pero como demonios paso? ¿Dónde se fue?

-Ella... No lo sabemos. Después de la pelea contra Ángelus, abandono el poblado y a sus amigos. T-Todavía no nos queda claro el motivo.

-¡Demonios!- Frederick comenzó a pasearse por la habitación como un animal enjaulado- ¡Sunnydale ya es nuestro y me dices que la Cazadora no esta!

-¿P-Pero eso que importa? Usted mismo lo dijo, amo. ¡Sunnydale es nuestro! ¡Somos los dueños de este lugar!

-¡Idiota! ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡A quien yo quiero es a la Cazadora! ¡Tiene que pagar por lo que les hizo al Maestro y a Darla! ¡Debe ser mi mano la que la destruya!

-Serénese señor, por favor. Le aseguro que los nuestros ya están trabajando para localizarla. En poco tiempo, sabremos donde se oculta.

-Eso espero. Por tu bien, Richard. Eso espero...

* * *

><p>La larga procesión de vehículos que abandono Sunnydale en el mes de Junio hubiera provocado un cierto dejo de curiosidad, si alguien lo habría visto.<p>

Sin embargo, todo ocurrió con sumo cuidado a altas horas de la noche, por lo que ninguno de los habitantes del pueblo se entero.

Ocupando su asiento en su limousine, Frederick no dejaba de mover su pie derecho, inquieto. A su lado, su fiel discípulo Richard escribía rápidamente en una pequeña computadora portátil.

-Espero que los datos de tu gente sean fidedignos- comento Frederick- Si no...

-Quédese tranquilo, amo. Son gente de confianza.

-No suelo confiar en los demonios. Son muy mentirosos.

-Esta es una excepción. Les pagamos bien por la información.

El vampiro líder no dijo nada. Sumido en sus pensamientos una vez más, calculaba lo que a continuación iría a ocurrir.

Según lo que Richard averiguo, la Cazadora abandono Sunnydale en secreto, yendo a alojarse en algún sitio cercano a la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Los motivos seguían sin ser claros, pero dado lo que había leído en los informes sobre el "tórrido" romance entre ella y Ángel, no hacia falta pensar mucho para darse cuenta de cómo venia la mano.

La culpa de haber matado a Ángel la atormentaba. Se sentía responsable.

¡Bien! ¡Aquello seria de mucha ayuda! Una Cazadora con la moral derrumbada la transformaba en un rival muy débil. Probablemente, no sintiera deseos de vivir más...

_"Mucho mejor",_ pensó, _"Darle muerte será... más satisfactorio"._

* * *

><p>Buffy caminaba sin mirar a su alrededor. Con el cabello atado y vistiendo con su chaqueta negra, cruzaba la calle llevando entre sus manos una bolsa cargada de los pocos vivieres que pudo comprarse en un supermercado cercano.<p>

El solo pensar en regresar a aquel departamentucho que ocupaba ahora, le provocaba nauseas. Y más cuando rememoraba la ingente cantidad de cucarachas que descubrió en el baño la primera vez que se instalo.

"_En fin... creo que podría haber sido peor"_, se dijo apurando el paso.

Sin que ella lo supiese, muy lentamente, una camioneta negra la seguía de cerca. Sus conductores eran los vampiros de la Garra Negra.

-Atentos, aquí Vigía-1... Confirmado. La Cazadora esta en el rango este. Espero instrucciones. Cambio- indicó uno de los vampiros por un Walkie-talkie.

-Te escuchamos, Vigía-1. Síganla de cerca y no hagan nada hasta que todos estemos allá. Corto y cambio.

Una especie de sexto sentido se ilumino en la cabeza de la Cazadora. Muy despacio se detuvo en una esquina iluminada y miro de reojo a sus espaldas.

La camioneta negra se había detenido.

Si, la seguían. No fueron impresiones erróneas. Reanudo la marcha para comprobarlo y siempre mirando con cuidado, vio que la camioneta la imitaba. Ya no tenia dudas.

-Lo único que me faltaba. Como si no tuviera suficientes preocupaciones- murmuro para sí Buffy.

Decidió burlar a sus misteriosos perseguidores. Tomando un atajo por un callejón, salto al patio oscuro de una casa cercana y espero a que el furgón hubiera pasado, para volver a salir.

Aquella maniobra de despiste tan simple funciono. Los vampiros en el vehículo se sintieron desconcertados al no verla más. Dieron vueltas y vueltas por la zona, pero ya no pudieron encontrarla.

-¡Maldición! ¡El jefe nos va a matar! ¿Dónde diablos se fue?

-¡Síguela buscando! ¡No puede haber desaparecido como si nada!

Efectivamente, Buffy no andaba muy lejos. A pesar de que su instinto le decía que lo mejor era volverse cuanto antes al departamento, su experiencia como Cazadora le hizo saber que aquellos sujetos que la venían siguiendo no eran humanos.

De pie bajo una escalera de entrada a un edificio y resguardándose por la oscuridad, la muchacha espero a que la camioneta volviera a pasar. Cuando así sucedió, salió de su escondite y estaca en mano, los alcanzó plantándose delante suyo.

El conductor freno el vehículo.

-Hola, ¿me buscaban?

* * *

><p>-¿Dónde demonios están? ¿Por qué tardan tanto?- pregunto Frederick, irritado.<p>

Sus hombres y él detuvieron sus autos en un descampado y esperaban ansiosos la llegada de los vampiros que divisaron a la Cazadora.

-Calma- pidió Richard- De seguro, ya llegaran...

Una bocina llamo la atención de los presentes. La camioneta se acercaba rápidamente a ellos por un sendero repleto de barro.

-¡Al fin! ¡Ya era hora!

-Pero viene a toda velocidad... ¡si no se detiene va a chocarnos!

Richard se adelanto y comenzó a agitar sus brazos a modo de señal para que los ocupantes del vehículo se detuvieran. Nada ocurrió. El furgón siguió acercándose más y más, con rapidez.

-¡Hey! ¡Deténganse!- grito.

-¡Cuidado!

La camioneta termino llevándoselo por delante. Finalmente, se estrello contra la limousine provocando una violenta explosión.

Todos los espectadores fueron presas del pánico. Algunos de los vampiros corrieron a asistir a su amo, quien a duras penas salto justo a tiempo, salvándose de morir calcinado.

-¡Señor! ¿Esta usted bien?- pregunto uno de sus discípulos, tendiéndole una mano para levantarse.

-¡Demonios! ¡Es una emboscada!

Una figura salió de entre las sombras cercanas y con varios movimientos ágiles, estaqueo a dos sorprendidos vampiros, reduciéndolos a cenizas. Era Buffy.

-¡La Cazadora!

-Buenas noches- saludo la muchacha, sarcástica- Siento haberles arruinado ese estupendo coche.

-¡Mátenla!- vocifero Frederick.

Era la hora de la acción. Dos vampiros la rodearon, dispuestos a terminar con ella.

-¡Muere!- grito el primero, arrojándole un puñetazo.

-¡No eres tan rápido!- exclamo, esquivando el golpe- ¡Y además, eres muy estúpido!

De una patada, la Cazadora lo tumbo en el piso y sacando su estaca, lo convirtió en cenizas. Su compañero intento intervenir, pero ni lenta ni perezosa, Buffy se giro sobre si misma y cuando él menos se lo espero, también lo mato.

-¡Listo! ¡Que pase el siguiente, nomás!

Otro vampiro intento agredirla. Portando un gran sable que revoleo magistralmente sobre su cabeza se dispuso a partirla en dos.

-¡Es tu fin!- dijo.

-No. No lo creo.

Buffy se agacho y esquivo los sablazos. A continuación, golpeo al vampiro en el estomago obligándolo a soltar el arma. Apoderándose de ella, le cerceno la cabeza.

-Muy bien, ¿alguien más?

Del numeroso grupo que había venido con Frederick, solo quedaban cinco. Al ver la fiereza en el rostro de aquella muchacha, se acobardaron y se dieron a la fuga, abandonando a su señor.

-¡Regresen aquí, idiotas!- les grito Frederick.

-Parece que te has quedado solo- espada en mano, la Cazavampiros se acerco.

-Si, así parece.

Frederick rió. Ciertamente, hasta él la subestimo. Aquella chica si que era **muy** inteligente.

-No se de que te ríes. Sinceramente, yo habría esperado un _"¡por favor, Sra. Cazadora, no_ _me mate!"_- se burlo ella.

-No soy de esos. Indudablemente, no pienso rendirme.

-Entonces vas a morir.

-Lo dudo mucho, chiquita.

Si, la subestimo. Pensó que iba a encontrarse con un rival débil y compungido, sumido en una pena enorme, pero en lugar de eso hallo a una fiera, dispuesta a terminar con todos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a atacar... o no?

-Desde luego.

Frederick se saco el pesado abrigo negro que hasta entonces estuvo usando. Con un rápido movimiento de sus manos, dos cuchillas filosas emergieron de unas agarraderas colocadas en sus brazos.

-Vaya... veo que estamos bien armados.

Rugiendo, la ataco. Se arrojo contra ella sacudiendo los brazos en un intento de cortarla. Dinámicamente, la Cazadora se protegió con la ayuda de la espada robada al vampiro muerto y atajo todas sus arremetidas.

-¡Peleas bien, querida! ¡Pero no lo suficiente para mi!- la desafió él.

-¿Ah, no? ¡Ataja esta, chupa sangre ridículo!

Buffy revoleo la espada como un esgrimista profesional y aprovechándose de un descuido de su enemigo, le hizo un profundo tajo en la pierna.

-¿Qué te pareció eso?

-¡Maldita!

Frederick la pateo. Buffy cayó dentro de un charco de barro y soltó su arma.

-¡Te llego la hora!- el vampiro extendió sus brazos, dispuesto a clavar aquellas cuchillas sobre su frágil cuerpo.

-No... Todavía no.

Velozmente, la Cazadora tomo un puñado de fango y se lo tiro en el rostro al vampiro. La visión de Frederick se vio súbitamente interrumpida por unos segundos, los cuales la chica aprovecho para ponerse nuevamente de pie y arremeter contra su cuerpo, tomándolo de la cintura y levantándolo en el aire para luego arrojarlo pesadamente unos centímetros cerca de las llamas crepitantes de los automóviles destruidos.

-¡Hace falta mucho más para destruirme que eso, niña!- dijo él, jadeando.

-¿Sabes una cosa? ¡Me estas cansando!

Tomando velocidad, la muchacha se largo a la carrera y cuando estuvo bien cerca suyo, le dio una feroz patada voladora, la cual termino de arrojar al estupefacto Frederick dentro de las flamas detrás suyo.

El fuego avanzo sobre el vampiro y en cuestión de segundos, comenzó a quemar su carne. Frederick chillo y comenzó a retorcerse, presa de un dolor que nunca antes en su larga existencia había sentido. A duras penas salió de la pira de chatarra encendida y huyo, perdiéndose en la noche convertido en una flama viviente.

-¡Rayos!- Buffy se miro las manos y el traje- ¡Ese maldito me ha ensuciado toda con barro! ¡Ahora voy a tener que darme un buen baño para sacarme esta mugre!

Suspirando, la chica comenzó a caminar lentamente, alejándose de aquel sitio. A la lejanía ya se oían las sirenas de un camión de bomberos.

-Y lo peor, es que ni sé quien era ese sujeto ni por que me atacó. ¡Demonios!- se quejó.

* * *

><p>Todavía ardiendo, Frederick corría desesperado por el largo y oscuro descampado.<p>

El dolor era cada vez más enorme. Por más que se arrastraba y trataba de sofocar el fuego, este no se apagaba.

-¡DEMONIOS!

Comenzaba a perder la conciencia. El sufrimiento que padecía era tal que sabia que se convertiría en cenizas de un momento a otro. Sin más fuerzas, se derrumbo entre la maleza.

Cerro los ojos, mientras el fuego hacia el resto.

* * *

><p>Plic, plic, plic.<p>

El sonido invadió todo su ser. Lo escucho primero como si se hallara en el interior de una fosa muy profunda. Luego, aumento su potencia hasta convertirse en algo insoportable.

Frederick abrió los ojos y se encontró inesperadamente mirando como la lluvia de una tormenta caía a raudales a su alrededor.

Le costaba respirar y todavía le dolía el cuerpo. Muy lentamente, intento incorporarse...

-¡Maldición!- se quejo.

Dios santo. ¿Aquella había sido su voz? Sonó ronca, áspera, gutural. Al parecer, el fuego hizo más daño del que podía haber calculado.

Temblando (a causa del dolor y del frío) Frederick apenas pudo ver sus manos, gracias a la poca iluminación reinante en la zona. Estaban quemadas, purulentas.

-¡Mis... manos!- exclamo, presa del pánico.

Explorando su cara, el vampiro se dio cuenta que había quedado igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Retorcida, llagada...

Sabía que aquello sanaría. Se **suponía** que **así** seria. Estaba entre uno de sus poderes preternaturales regenerarse cada vez que era herido o dañado. Sin embargo, nunca oyó de un vampiro que se quemara tanto como él y sobreviviera.

Tenía suerte. O eso creía.

Toco su cabeza. ¡Su cabello! ¡También desapareció! El poco que le quedaba caía convertido en ceniza al simplemente tocarlo.

-¡Por todos los demonios! ¡¿Qué diablos me ha pasado?

De un salto, se puso de pie. Mala idea. Un fuerte mareo lo acometió y todo el mundo a su alrededor comenzó a girar.

Se vino abajo. La caída fue brusca. Las piernas le temblaban de manera involuntaria.

-¡Esto no me puede estar pasando!- dijo y volvió a intentar pararse.

Con mucha dificultad, lo logro. Sobre su cabeza, un trueno estallo en el cielo.

Tambaleándose, dio un paso tras otro, tratando de encontrar donde refugiarse, hasta que la tormenta terminase. Vacilantemente llego hasta un edificio cercano, totalmente en ruinas.

Dejándose caer en el interior de una sala repleta de escombros y de mugre, vomito ruidosamente.

Todo seguía girando a su alrededor y el simple contacto del aire con su piel chamuscada le provocaba espasmos de más sufrimiento.

Otro trueno retumbo en el cielo. Tiritando a más no poder, el vampiro se arrastro hasta un rincón y allí se quedo, acurrucado.

Una sola palabra surgió en su mente, mientras oía la lluvia caer en el exterior: **derrota**.

La chica fue mucho más lista y enérgica que él. Cometió un gravísimo error al esperar demasiado. Confió que al observarla tanto tiempo y registrar todos sus movimientos, le ayudaría a descubrir sus debilidades y vencerla, pero no.

Esta Cazadora era **infinitamente** diferente. Era imprevisible. No se la podía controlar ni se podían prever sus acciones. Ella era una mezcla de puro instinto e inteligencia. Actuaba como mejor le convenía y con lo que tenia a mano.

Y él, confiado en su poder, en sus discípulos, creyó neciamente que podría cercarla y vencerla.

Que tonto.

...Y ahora, lo estaba pagando en carne propia, nunca mejor dicho.

-¡Pero eso no va a volver a suceder!- dijo, rechinando sus dientes- ¡La destruiré! ¡Juro que le haré pagar caro esto! ¡Ya vera de lo que soy capaz!

**CONTINUARA...**


	3. Tercera Parte

"**FREDERICK, EL VAMPIRO"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**TERCERA PARTE**

CUARTEL GENERAL DE LA "GARRA NEGRA", EN SUNNYDALE, ALGUNAS HORAS DESPUÉS...

La mansión estaba en mitad de un gran revuelo.

La noticia de la emboscada que la Cazadora había tendido a Frederick y a los vampiros que iban acompañándolo llego al "Cuartel General" donde la secta operaba, sumiendo en el terror al resto de los discípulos que todavía permanecían allí.

Si su señor fue derrotado tan fácilmente, el solo pensar que la Cazadora ahora podía estar viniendo hasta su guarida les helo la sangre.

Moviéndose frenéticamente, todos los vampiros comenzaron un amplio operativo de mudanza. Todo el mobiliario seria cargado en camiones preparados y listos para salir cuanto antes. Era mejor huir previamente que enfrentarse a la furia de la Cazadora...

-¿Todo ha sido correctamente guardado?- pregunto un vampiro a otro, mientras miraba como los demás subían a los camiones los muebles y el resto de las cosas.

-Si. Dentro de un segundo nada más, podremos alejarnos para siempre de este maldito poblado.

-Bien. No veo la hora de salir de aquí...

Un grito de alerta se produjo. Los vampiros se paralizaron de terror, pensando que se trataba de la Cazadora que ya estaba allí, pero se equivocaron.

-¡El amo ha vuelto!

Casi arrastrándose, Frederick penetro en la casa ante la aterrorizada vista de sus hombres. Su piel sanaba muy lentamente, pero todavía podían verse profundas manchas de quemadura en ella.

-¡Amo! ¡Lo... creíamos muerto! ¿Esta usted... bien?

-¿Luzco bien acaso? **¿Se puede saber que demonios están haciendo?**

-Bue-Bueno, señor. Comenzamos el operativo de mudanza, claro.

-¿Quién lo autorizo?

-Y-Yo.

Acercándose al discípulo, Frederick le agarró la cabeza con las manos y le quebró el cuello en un instante.

-¡Escúchenme bien: **nadie** se mueve de aquí! ¡El que siquiera intente huir, terminara peor que este idiota!

Nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo. Lentamente, todo fue colocado en su lugar.

* * *

><p>Sumergido en una amplia bañera, Frederick limpiaba la suciedad pegada a su magullado cuerpo. A un lado quedaron tiradas las elegantes ropas que antes hubo usado, convertidas en harapos después de haber pasado por el fuego.<p>

Su mente volvía una y otra vez a la humillante derrota sufrida a manos de la Cazadora. Una y otra y otra vez repasaba los movimientos que hizo y el momento culminante de la contienda, en donde ella lo arrojo al fuego, provocándole aquellas terribles laceraciones.

"_Muy poderosa"_, pensó, _"Y muy impredecible. Esta chica es diferente de todas las Cazadoras de las que he oído. Incluso, es diferente a la que yo mate"_.

Frunciendo el ceño, salió de la bañera. Colocándose una bata, se encamino hasta el dormitorio. Se detuvo un segundo delante de un espejo...

Se miro en él y lamento que no fueran ciertas aquellas estúpidas creencias humanas de que los vampiros no se reflejaban en los espejos. Lo que ahora veía no le gustaba para nada.

Su poder de regeneración logro apenas sanar alguna de las quemaduras. Su rostro ya lucia un tanto más diferente, menos grotesco, pero habían quedado secuelas lamentablemente imborrables.

Su cabello era otra cosa. Gracias al fuego, desapareció. Ahora una reluciente calva asomaba, brillando bajo las luces artificiales.

No pudo evitar sonreír amargamente. Ciertamente, ahora se parecía un tanto al Maestro.

Aquel pensamiento le lleno de angustia. El Maestro.

Suspirando, se desplomo pesadamente en un sillón. Dejo que los recuerdos volviesen a invadirlo...

El Maestro y él. Durante aquellas noches primerizas de su existencia como vampiro, no existía lugar alguno al que no hubiese ido en compañía de su Señor.

Recordaba como pacientemente el viejo vampiro lo observo atacar a aquel enterrador, su primer victima. También rememoro su expresión llena de orgullo, después de que matara a su primera Cazadora.

A su lado, aprendió muchísimas cosas. Lo siguió fielmente hasta su intento fallido de abrir la Boca del Infierno. Luego, por razones que ni él entendía muy bien, lo abandono.

-Maestro- musito- Cuanta falta me hace... y Darla.

Darla. También tenía un lugar principal en su memoria.

La vio de nuevo, con su larga cabellera rubia moviéndose por el tenue viento nocturno; recordó las cacerías que ambos compartieron durante un corto periodo de tiempo, hasta que el Maestro le ordeno no intimar más con ella. Darla.

-No son momentos de recuerdos, Frederick- se dijo, apretando los dientes- Es momento de acción. Concéntrate en la Cazadora. Concéntrate en tu venganza.

Esa era la cuestión. Destruir a la Cazadora, aniquilarla.

Pero, ¿cómo?

* * *

><p>En los meses posteriores, Frederick utilizó todos los recursos que la Garra Negra tenia a su disposición para hallar la forma de aniquilar a la Cazavampiros.<p>

Igualmente, siguió su plan de observación para con ella. Continuamente, sus discípulos monitoreaban sus pasos cuidadosamente. Fue así que se entero que ella regreso a Sunnydale, que no dijo nada a sus compañeros y amigos de lo que le sucedió durante el tiempo en el que estuvo fuera y de la llegada al pueblo de la nueva Cazadora, Faith.

También supo de la venida de Kakistos, otro vampiro tan viejo como el Maestro, de quien ordeno a sus discípulos cuidarse mucho. Era bien conocida la fama que tenia de destruir a sangre fría a aquellos que le estorbaban.

En la búsqueda de un arma eficaz que le trajera la victoria, Frederick buceo incluso en los libros. Leyó tomos inmensos, durante varias horas, de obras de conocimientos prohibidos tales como _"El Libro de Taizu"_, _"Las Profecías de Aurelius"_, _"The Oriental Magick"_, _"Le Vampyr"_ de Charles Baudelaire, _"La Métamorphose du vampiro"_ y muchos otros más igual de nefastos.

Entre estas maravillas de la literatura, poco conocidas para aquellos que no eran iniciados en las artes arcanas, encontró lo que buscaba.

En uno de los libros, existía una referencia velada a algo llamado "El Elixir", una sustancia mítica capaz de aumentar los poderes de los vampiros hasta límites insospechados. Se hablaba escasamente de los pocos que lo probaron y de la tremenda metamorfosis que experimentaron luego.

Aquello lo obsesionó. Si podía conseguir tomar apenas un sorbo de aquella milagrosa sustancia... **nada** podría detenerlo.

Destruiría a la Cazadora y luego, a todos sus amigos. ¡Diablos! ¡Destruiría a todos los vampiros y demonios que quisiesen oponérsele!

Si la fama de aquel "Elixir" era cierta, una sola gota podía convertirlo en un dios viviente. Incluso, cabria la remota posibilidad que se transformara en un vampiro igual de súper poderoso como lo fue Lothos, en sus mejores épocas.

Pero claro, existía un inconveniente: el paradero del Elixir era desconocido.

No lo hallo en los libros que leyó, y ningún demonio de Sunnydale supo siquiera de que hablaba, cuando los interrogo.

Comprendió que si quería encontrar la tan preciada sustancia, debería hacer un largo, largo viaje y que, quizás le tomaría algunos años.

Inmediatamente, llamo a todos sus discípulos a una gran reunión en el sótano de la mansión...

-Quiero anunciarles que voy a hacer un extenso viaje por tiempo indefinido- les comunico- Quiero que sigan monitoreando todos los pasos de la Cazadora y sus amigos, hasta mi regreso.

-¿Pero adonde va, maestro?- exigió saber uno de sus hombres.

-Voy a buscar algo que podría servirme para destruir definitivamente a la Cazadora. Es una travesía peligrosa que deberá hacerla yo solo.

"Hasta entonces, no nos volveremos a ver, pero confío en que seguirán mis ordenes. ¡No deben dejar que nadie en Sunnydale sepa de la existencia de la Garra Negra, al menos hasta que yo no regrese!"

-¡Así será, maestro!- aseguraron casi al unísono.

-Bien, muy bien.

* * *

><p>El tiempo pasó. Durante los dos años siguientes, Frederick recorrió el mundo a lo largo y a lo ancho buscando pistas que puedan conducirlo directamente al Elixir.<p>

Paso por Egipto y exploro las ruinas abandonadas de ciertos templos perdidos en mitad del fastuoso desierto; atravesó las gélidas tierras nórdicas, donde debió luchar contra los terribles demonios que moraban en parajes desconocidos por los seres humanos; camino y camino por lugares tales como Roma, India, Alejandría, China, y las lejanas islas del pacifico, cerca del Ponape.

En todos esos lugares, apenas encontró poquísima información acerca del paradero del Elixir. Fueron muy escasos los vampiros que pudieron ayudarle en tal cuestión... la historia de la milagrosa sustancia era más mito para ellos que realidad.

Cuando finalmente Frederick pensó en rendirse y comprendió que quizás, efectivamente, solo era una leyenda, el Destino quiso que tuviera un golpe de suerte.

Visitando en Mongolia a un reconocido hechicero experto en conocimientos antiquísimos, averiguo una pista más que concreta de donde podría hallar lo que buscaba...

-¿El Elixir?- pregunto el hechicero, rascándose su larga barba blanca- Ah, si... he oído de él.

-¿Sabe donde podría encontrarlo? ¿En verdad existe?- ¿habría notado la ansiedad en el tono de su voz? El nigromante sonrió.

-Bueno, amigo mío. Francamente hablando, claro que existe. Pero no creo que usted pueda llegar hasta él... ningún vampiro, demonio o mago en la actualidad puede llegar hasta él.

-No me importa. Quisiera intentarlo. Si sabe donde esta, le ruego que me lo diga- era muy extraño para él rogar para conseguir algo. Solía tomar todo lo que quería, sin pedir permiso.

La situación requería sutilidad. No podía ir asesinando a todos aquellos que pudieran serle de utilidad.

El viejo mago se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta un antiguo armario de madera. Abriéndolo mediante una llave oxidada, saco un pergamino.

Al desenrollarlo delante suyo, el vampiro pudo ver que se trataba de un mapa.

-Este es el **único** mapa que existe al lugar donde se cree que el Elixir estaría- explico- De más esta decir que es un recorrido plagado de peligros sin igual. Si realmente esta dispuesto a realizarlo...

-Claro que si- Frederick le arrebato el pergamino de un manotazo. Después, abrió una bolsa y saco cinco monedas de oro puro, las cuales entrego al hechicero.

-Que los Dioses del Mal le acompañen- lo despidió, cuando salió de su casa.

* * *

><p>El trayecto fue tal y como el anciano le dijo. Vestido con una larga túnica gris y abrigado por varias pieles, el vampiro atravesó una cadena de montañas ciclópeas, ubicadas en los límites del mundo conocido.<p>

El frío en esa región era tal, que un ser humano normal habría muerto apenas poner un pie en aquel sitio. Frederick le agradeció al Maestro por haberlo convertido, en cierta forma, en algo más que humano.

Deteniéndose de tanto en tanto, consultaba el mapa para saber si su camino era el correcto. Al ver que esto era así, reemprendía la búsqueda, escalando salientes empinadas y ocultándose del sol (que apenas se asomaba, debido a los terribles nubarrones que flotaban en el cielo sobre ese sitio).

Al décimo noveno día de andar, Frederick diviso algo en el montañoso horizonte.

Un templo, muy parecido a los templos budistas, se elevaba en la cima de uno de aquellos cerros. Según el pergamino, ese era el sitio donde estaba el Elixir.

Sonriendo para sí, el vampiro se dirigió hacia allí.

Las pesadas puertas de acero estaban cerradas. El lugar lucia terriblemente descuidado. Algunas de las paredes de piedra estaba rajadas, debido al inexorable paso del tiempo.

-Esto no va a detenerme- dijo y las empujo con todas sus fuerzas.

Curiosamente, los portones de entrada cedieron fácilmente ante él. Con el corazón encogido, Frederick ingreso en un amplio salón, repleto de velas que proporcionaban una tenue iluminación.

Caminando hasta el centro de la habitación, vio grandiosas estatuas que representaban a demonios multiformes, que nunca hubo visto antes. A parte de eso, el mobiliario de aquél lugar se coronaba con un trono revestido completamente en oro, adornado por piedras preciosas como el jaspe y las esmeraldas.

Aun así, lo más llamativo, era que no había nadie a la vista.

-¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien aquí?- pregunto, en voz alta.

Nada. Solo su eco le contesto, repitiendo cientos de veces su misma pregunta hasta desvanecerse.

El lugar parecía estar abandonado, pero las velas encendidas y el pulcro aspecto del interior indicaban que **alguien** **debía** estar "viviendo" allí.

-¡Hooooooolaaaaa!- repitió, esforzando más su tono de voz- ¿Es que no hay nadie?

-No hace falta gritar tanto- respondió una voz, a sus espaldas.

Rápidamente, el vampiro se volvió. No vio a nadie, excepto una curiosa nube de niebla que parecía flotar a escasos centímetros del suelo.

Con los ojos bien abiertos, observo como aquella niebla se escurrió por sus pies hasta colocarse sobre el trono dorado. Luego pareció condensarse hasta que finalmente, se acentuó totalmente, formando una figura con sustancia física.

Un hombre gordo, vestido con una exquisita túnica celeste y portando un gran turbante lo miro, serio.

-Yo... – a pesar de que Frederick quiso hablar, estaba tan maravillado de lo que vio que las palabras le fallaban para expresarse.

-Lo sé- dijo el misterioso sujeto- Has venido por el Elixir.

-¿Cómo... es que lo sabe?

El individuo rió.

-Mi querido amigo, **yo** lo sé **todo**. O por lo menos, una parte de todo- reconoció.

Siempre mirándolo, el hombre se levanto el turbante y saco un pequeño frasco tapado, ornamentado con un par de figuras retorcidas esculpidas en su superficie.

Extendiendo su mano delante suyo, se lo ofreció al vampiro.

Temblando, Frederick se acerco. Se disponía a agarrar el frasco, cuando de repente, la mano que lo sostenía se desvaneció convertida en niebla.

-No tan rápido- dijo el misterioso hombre, entrecerrando sus ojos.

Frederick retrocedió. Su olfato súper desarrollado de vampiro le hizo saber que ese extraño tipo no era para nada humano... al igual que él, se trataba de un vampiro.

-Tú... eres como yo- dijo- ¡Eres un vampiro!

-Así es.

-¿P-Pero como es posible? ¡Ninguno de nosotros puede convertirse en niebla!

-Podrían, si tomaran un sorbo de esto- dijo, volviendo a mostrarle el frasco con el Elixir.

-Entonces, ¿usted lo ha bebido?

-Si.

Frederick trago saliva. ¡Ante él, tenia no solo la prueba irrefutable de la existencia del Elixir sino que también, a uno de los pocos vampiros que lo habían bebido!

-Mi nombre es Rabah- se presentó oficialmente el sujeto- Hace ciento cincuenta mil años que vivo en este templo. Poseo todo este poder y mucho más, gracias a esta sustancia que has venido a buscar.

-Yo... necesito ese Elixir.

-Si. Para enfrentar a la Cazadora- dijo Rabah, demostrando una vez más su curiosa "omnisciencia".

-He recorrido todo el mundo, durante estos dos años, con el solo fin de hallarla. Le ruego que me la de.

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?

Silencio. Rabah lo miraba burlón. Frederick pasó de la estupefacción a la ira.

¡No camino kilómetros y kilómetros para que un vampiro gordo y ridículo se mofara de él! Decidió dejar de perder el tiempo.

-¡Dame esa maldita sustancia ahora mismo!- exigió.

-¿Y si no quiero?- el rostro de Rabah seguía siendo burlón- ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

-¡Voy a aplastarte el cráneo!

-Inténtalo. Si puedes hacerlo, el Elixir es tuyo- sonrió- Claro que, después de tantos siglos, no ha existido nadie capaz de derrotarme.

Su paciencia se termino. Transformando su rostro, Frederick ataco a Rabah, dispuesto a robarle el frasco. Sorpresivamente, el antiguo vampiro volvió a convertirse en niebla y se escurrió por entre sus manos, escapándose.

-Me parece que vas a tener que intentarlo otra vez- dijo, desde algún lugar.

-¿Dónde estas? ¡Da la cara, maldito!

Risas. Un coro de risas inmateriales invadió el interior del templo. Un fuerte viento se desato y las velas se apagaron. Frederick quedo sumido en la más profunda tiniebla.

Gracias a sus sentidos vampiricos, nada debía temer. Estaba atento a cualquier movimiento que de las sombras viniera hacia él.

Una mano se poso en su hombro. Se dio vuelta y largo un puñetazo en esa dirección. Solo golpeo el aire.

-Fallaste. ¿Qué clase de vampiro eres, Frederick? ¡Si tu fama es tal como yo la conozco, deberías ser capaz de derrotarme! Aunque, lo dudo mucho- dijo Rabah, en alguna parte.

-¡Miserable infeliz! ¡Da la cara!

Otra vez estaba riendo. La oscuridad a su alrededor pareció fluctuar.

-De acuerdo, si quieres verme, no veo por que he de negarte ese placer.

Las velas se encendieron otra vez, como por arte de magia. Frederick espero encontrarse cara a cara con el poderoso vampiro, pero en su lugar se hallo frente a frente a un horrible monstruo semejante a un murciélago de aspecto humanoide, de pie delante suyo.

-HOLA, FREDERICK. ¿TE GUSTA LO QUE VES?- dijo, con voz ronca la bestia.

Le arrojo un manotazo. Frederick cayó contra una columna, golpeándose bruscamente.

Cuando se recupero, el demonio ya estaba encima suyo, abriendo sus fauces y mostrando un par de gigantescos colmillos, semejante al de las cobras.

-¡Ah no! ¡Tú no va a derrotarme!

Sacando todas sus fuerzas, Frederick arremetió contra Rabah y lo atrapo aferrándolo por el cuello. Esquivo magistralmente los mordiscos que el infernal ser quiso darle y comenzó a tratar de retorcerle el pescuezo.

-¡Se termino!

-No, creo que no- dijo Rabah y volvió a convertirse en niebla.

-¡Eres un maldito tramposo!

-¿Y que esperabas?- otra vez reía.

La nube de niebla se sacudió y otro extraño fenómeno ocurrió. Todo el mobiliario de la habitación comenzó a moverse por sí solo, arrojado contra Frederick a modo de arma.

Resistiendo los golpes de mesas, sillas y estatuas, el joven vampiro se oculto detrás de una columna. Jadeando, tomo un respiro.

Tenia que derrotar a aquel sujeto, si quería el Elixir. Parecía imposible, viendo que sus poderes no poseían límites. Aun así, el Maestro le enseño a pensar y a evaluar a sus oponentes y dando uso de este conocimiento, Frederick lograría vencerlo.

-¿Te rindes?- pregunto Rabah, retornando a su forma original.

-¡Olvídalo!

-En ese caso...

Rabah fijo sus ojos en la columna en la que se ocultaba. Dando uso a un extraño poder telekinetico, la destrozo en pedazos como si fuera cartón.

Frederick quedo al descubierto.

-Es una pena. Pero tienes que morir- dijo, acercándosele.

-Eso no va a suceder- volvió a arrojarse contra su oponente, dispuesto a atraparlo.

-Te falta velocidad- Rabah otra vez se transformo en niebla- Así **jamás** podrás vencerme, ¿no crees?

"_Justo como lo esperaba"_, pensó y simulo estar desconcertado.

-Bueno, se termino el juego- Rabah comenzó a corporizarse una vez más.

-¡Ahora!

Frederick extendió una de sus manos hacia el centro de la nube neblinosa y cerro su puño. Rabah chillo de dolor.

-¡ARGHHH!

El antiguo vampiro termino volviéndose material otra vez y con un simple tirón, Frederick le arranco su palpitante corazón.

-Vaya vaya- se burlo el joven- Pero miren nada más. Creo que te derrote, ji.

-¡Mal... dito!

El gordo se desplomo en el piso, con el pecho abierto. Jadeaba, intentando mantenerse con vida, pero era todo inútil.

Arrojando el órgano a un costado, Frederick se agacho y saco de entre las ropas del moribundo el frasco con el Elixir.

-Y este es mi premio por haberte ganado, ¿no crees?

-¡Jamás... te saldrás... con la tuya!- siseo Rabah, escupiendo sangre- ¡Nunca... podrás controlar los poderes... que el Elixir te dará!

-Lamento decirte que estas equivocado. **Puedo** y lo **haré**. Que tengas una bonita visita el Infierno. Dale mis saludos a Lucifer.

Rabah gruño y se redujo a polvo. Estaba muerto.

Tomando el frasco entre sus manos, Frederick le saco el tapón. Dudo unos instantes antes de beberlo...

Poder. Aquello le daría un poder realmente inmenso. ¿Seria capaz de controlarlo?

-En fin. Como dice el refrán: _"lo que no te mata, te fortalece"_.

Lo tragó todo, hasta la última gota.

Lo que a continuación sucedió, fue rápido. Sintió como si un fuego se desatara en el centro de su pecho. Presa de un dolor indescriptible, cayó en el suelo ahogándose.

El Elixir corría por su estomago, por sus venas, su sistema nervioso, su cerebro...

-¡ARGHHH!

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar violentamente. La piel le hormigueaba, como si cientos de pequeños insectos le caminaran por debajo.

Con los ojos bien abiertos, vio como las heridas de quemadura que todavía no sanaron lo hicieron al instante. También sintió como su cabello volvía a crecer, fuerte y sano.

-¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si!

El poder lo estaba invadiendo. Sus células, sus moléculas, sus átomos, estaban siendo alterados.

Cuando el proceso termino, estaba totalmente restaurado. Su aspecto era el de antes y el sentimiento que más predominaba en él, era el de supremacía total.

Se había convertido en un dios.

-¡Lo he logrado! ¡Lo he logrado!- exclamo, alzando los brazos de manera triunfal.

Poder absoluto. Podría hacer todo lo que quisiera, de ahora en más... ¿o no?

En realidad, no sabia exactamente si tenia limites y si lo que antes lo hería, podría volver a hacerlo.

-Cálmate, Frederick. Primero tienes que averiguar cuanto puedes hacer... y que.

Miro hacia el trono dorado del difunto Rabah. Sin duda, debía ser terriblemente pesado.

Se concentro. Aquello funcionaba. Podía sentir un curioso cosquilleo en su cerebro, y un sudor frío cuando el poder salió de él y se manifestó, provocando que el trono flotara sobre el suelo suspendido a escasos metros en el aire.

-¡Pero que maravilla!- exclamo, mientras reía a carcajadas.

Decidió ser más osado. Su atención se desvió del trono (que cayo pesadamente destrozándose) y a continuación, dirigió su poder telekinetico (¿existe otra manera de llamarlo?) hacia una pared.

Con un solo gesto la hundió totalmente, destruyéndola y abriendo un tremendo boquete. El frío viento del exterior comenzó a enroscarse en torno suyo.

Muy resuelto, Frederick salió al aire libre. Camino varios pasos hasta haberse alejado del templo. Luego, se volvió hacia él y enarco una ceja levemente.

-¡Esfúmate!- grito.

Eso fue todo. El edificio entero se vino abajo, envuelto en llamas, como si una poderosa bomba lo hubiera destruido.

Presa de un éxtasis infernal, el vampiro se dejo caer en el suelo repleto de nieve. Reía y reía a más no poder, embriagado de placer.

Las nubes sobre su cabeza parecieron comenzar a moverse. ¡Lentamente, la luz del sol empezaba a salir!

Su instinto preternatural le indicaba que debía huir, buscar resguardo, puesto que si el sol lo tocaba... pero una nueva idea surgió en su mente.

"_¿Y por que me tengo que ocultar? ¿Y si la luz del sol ya no puede lastimarme?"_, fue esa la idea.

Alegre, se puso de pie y fue a sentarse sobre una saliente rocosa. Con la mano apoyada en la barbilla, se dedico a esperar.

El sol brillo con toda su fuerza sobre él... ¡y no lo quemo!

¡Su teoría era correcta! El poder del Elixir lo había cambiado tanto, que la luz solar ya no podía matarlo.

-¡Pero que bonito día!- grito, a las oscuras montañas- ¡Hace un día precioso!

Otra vez reía. Eran carcajadas sin sentido. Las montañas le devolvieron solamente su eco.

Descorriéndose un mechón de su renacido cabello, se dio cuenta que era hora de regresar.

-Muy pronto, la Cazadora deseara no haber nacido- dijo, con una mueca sardónica en el rostro.

Repentinamente (al igual que Rabah) se transmuto en niebla. Mezclándose junto a la corriente de viento, se esfumo como si nunca hubiera existido.

Su nuevo destino, era Sunnydale.

* * *

><p>SUNNYDALE, CALIFORNIA, MUCHÍSIMO TIEMPO DESPUÉS...<p>

Su regreso al pueblo fue, de alguna manera, inesperado para sus discípulos.

Desde hacia como dos años que no tenían noticias suyas. Cuando llego y se presento ante ellos con su aspecto revitalizado, no lo pudieron creer.

Menos lo hicieron al ver los maravillosos y terroríficos poderes que ahora poseía.

Muchas cosas hubieron cambiado en estos dos años durante su ausencia.

Sus sirvientes le llevaron informes completos actualizados de todo lo que la Cazadora hizo y de las aventuras que vivió en este tiempo. A pesar de que Frederick no necesitaba leer ninguno de ellos para enterarse cuan poderosa se volvió aquella chica (ya que entre sus nuevas habilidades, estaba la telepatía, con la que podía extraer el conocimiento de sus cerebros) prefrió hacerlo, más por costumbre que por otra cosa.

-Vaya, veo que es cierto- dijo, pasando las hojas a una velocidad increíble, para desconcierto de sus hombres- Esta chica si que es formidable.

Sus principales logros hasta la fecha eran: haber destruido a Kakistos; detenido la Ascensión (un ritual antiquísimo con el cual una persona podría llegar a convertirse en un demonio puro); aniquilado a un grupo de científicos / militares que realizaban experimentos prohibidos sobre demonios y vampiros, y derrotado a la máxima creación de estos: Adam.

También se decía que ya casi ningún demonio o ser sobrenatural del lugar quería enfrentársele. Todos le temían y solo unos pocos necios todavía insistían en hacerle frente...

-Maestro, ¿qué debemos hacer ahora?- pregunto uno de sus vampiros.

-Ahora, vamos a empezar de una buena vez con la fase final de mi plan: ¡EXTERMINAR A LA CAZADORA!

**CONTINUARA...**


	4. Cuarta Parte

"**FREDERICK, EL VAMPIRO"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**CUARTA PARTE**

CIUDAD DE LOS ANGELES, EN EL ANTIGUO HOTEL "HYPERION", CUARTEL GENERAL DE INVESTIGACIONES ANGEL, POR LA NOCHE...

-¡Puff! La verdad, es que detesto este "trabajito"- comento Cordelia, una vez que ella, Wesley, Ángel y Gunn hubieron regresado de enfrentarse como de costumbre a un demonio.

-Mira el lado positivo de las cosas, Cordy- dijo Wes, limpiando sus lentes con un pañuelo- Al menos, hemos detenido a una amenaza más que podría haber provocado la muerte de cientos de vidas inocentes.

-La manera en que lo dices suena bonito. Deberías trabajar como escritor de novelas. Creo que te pagarían bien, Wes.

-¿Tú crees?

Ángel sonrió. Si, aquella noche había sido una victoria más en su "eterno" combate contra las fuerzas del mal, (llámese si se quiere Wolfram & Hart).

Solo quería tomar un buen baño y dedicarse a algo más liviano, como por ejemplo, leer algún libro o cosa semejante.

-Yo no sé ustedes, pero tengo hambre- comento Gunn, dejando su bate de baseball sobre una mesa- ¿Podríamos encargar una pizza?

-Esa si que es una buena idea.

-Muy bien- tomo el teléfono- ¿Con o sin anchoas?

-Sin- dijo Cordelia.

-Con- dijo al mismo tiempo Wesley.

Ambos se miraron.

-Bueno, decídanse.

-A mi me encantan las anchoas.

-¿Cordy?

-Y a mi no me...- repentinamente, Cordelia se vio acometida por un ataque de dolor de cabeza- ¡AAAAYY!

-¡Cordy!- Wes y Gunn corrieron a asistirla.

La pobre ya se retorcía en el suelo, gimiendo. Ángel se aproximo, comprendiendo que estaba teniendo nuevamente otra de sus ya famosas "videncias".

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto el vampiro- ¿Qué es esta vez?

-¡Buffy!- exclamo ella, abriendo los ojos- ¡Buffy esta en peligro!

Wesley miro a Ángel. Su rostro se había tornado inexpresivo.

-Debes darnos más datos, Cordy- suplico Wes- ¿Qué le sucede a Buffy?

-¡Peligro!- repetía- ¡Buffy y la banda están en peligro! ¡Todo Sunnydale esta en peligro! Fr-Frederick... Frederick esta de regreso.

Ni Wesley ni Gunn entendía a que se refería. Pero Ángel si.

Cuando escucho aquel nombre, supo que las cosas se pondrían **muy** feas.

* * *

><p>SUNNYDALE, CALIFORNIA, TAMBIEN POR LA NOCHE, EN LA TIENDA DE ARTICULOS ESOTERICOS DE GILES, "LA CAJA MAGICA"...<p>

Suspirando, Anya contaba el dinero recaudado durante la jornada. Era un trabajo muy lento y aburrido, pero debía hacerlo.

-Ojalá Xander estuviera aquí- se dijo- Por lo menos, tendría con quien hablar.

Giles había salido un momento y no volvería hasta dentro de un rato, por lo que la exdemonio estaba absolutamente sola en el local, apenas iluminada por la tenue luz de algunas lámparas.

Un curioso ruido en la trastienda le llamo la atención. Trato de agudizar el oído.

"_¿Y eso? ¡Lo único que falta es que hallan entrado ladrones!"_, pensó, _"¡Y nosotros sin seguro antirrobo!"_

El ruido volvió a repetirse. Temblando, Anya tanteo debajo del mostrador... encontró el revólver que Giles solía guardar allí, para casos especiales (demonios, vampiros, etc).

Esgrimiéndolo trémulamente delante suyo, camino muy despacio hasta el origen del sonido, conteniendo la respiración.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunto, elevando la voz.

Nada. Silencio. No obtuvo respuesta.

-Pregunte que ¿quien anda ahí?- insistió- ¡Si le meto un balazo, no es culpa mía! ¡Yo le advertí que me dijera quien es, eh!

Una caja se cayó. Definitivamente, alguien estaba dentro de la tienda.

Anya cerro los ojos y disparó al techo, a modo de advertencia final. Se produjo un grito.

-¡Anya! ¿¡Que te ocurre! ¿Estas loca?- pregunto Giles, cubriéndose la cabeza con un libro.

-¡Giles! Yo... perdón... lo siento. ¡Es que pensé que eras un ladrón!

El Vigilante refunfuño algo inentendible y se acerco a ella. Tomando su revolver, lo volvió a colocar bajo el mostrador, molesto.

-¡Creí haberte dicho que esta pistola solo era para casos especiales, nada más!- la reprendió- ¿Y si hubiese sido Dawn la que entraba?

-Lo siento. No volverá a suceder- la muchacha estaba afligida.

-De acuerdo, cálmate. ¿Terminaste de contar el dinero?

-Casi. Estaba por la mitad cuando... bueno, entraste.

-Bien, prosigue con tu trabajo. Yo solo vine a buscar unas llaves que me olvide.

Casi con resignación Anya regresó a lo que estaba haciendo, deseando fervientemente que algo ocurriese, para que las cosas se pusieran un poco "más interesantes".

Una visión sorprendente la dejo paralizada a mitad de camino. Una nube de niebla se colaba por entre un ventiluz y se aglutinaba en el centro de la sala.

-¿Qué demonios...?

-No. Demonios no- dijo Frederick corporizándose- _Vampiros_, amor.

* * *

><p>Giles escucho el grito de Anya mientras estaba en una habitación contigua y supuso que la chica otra vez se había confundido. De seguro, nuevamente estaba con el revólver en la mano apuntando esta vez a Xander o a Willow.<p>

-¡Anya! ¿Podrías dejar de gritar de esa forma? Francamente hablando...

El bibliotecario se detuvo. Con mucha sorpresa, vio a Anya asida fuertemente de los cabellos por un muchacho joven de veinti-tantos años vestido con un abrigo negro, que lo miraba irónico.

-¿Pero que...?

-Buenas noches, Sr. Giles- saludo Frederick- Es un placer conocerlo personalmente. Hacia años que añoraba este encuentro.

-¡Giles! ¡Es un vampiro!- grito Anya y recibió otro tironeo doloroso en el pelo.

-Anyanka, ¿qué modales son esos? ¿Te indique que hablaras acaso?

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo... entro?- pregunto Giles, desconcertado.

Se **suponía** que **ningún** vampiro podría entrar a una vivienda sin que su dueño lo invitara.

-Bueno, Sr. Giles, un mago no revela nunca sus secretos- bromeo el vampiro- Yo tampoco puedo hacerlo... solo le diré que mi nombre es Frederick. Quizás usted me conozca ya.

-Yo... no...

-Recuerde su pasado cuando trabajaba para el Consejo de Vigilantes. ¿Esta seguro que no escucho hablar nunca de mí?

Si, había oído acerca de él. Comenzando a sudar, el Vigilante deseo haber tenido en aquellos momentos una estaca o una cruz, al menos.

-Veo que ya recordó. Lo felicito. Para su edad, tiene una memoria sorprendente.

-¿Qué quiere de nosotros?

-De ustedes nada. Es a la Cazadora a quien yo quiero.

-¿Para que?- la pregunta fue estúpida, pero lo que Giles quería, era ganar tiempo. Trataba de pensar como evadir a aquel sujeto sin tener que arriesgar la vida de Anya ni la suya.

-¿Y que quiere todo el mundo con la Cazadora? ¡Matarla, por supuesto! ¡Cortarle la cabeza y arrancarle el corazón! Además, ella y yo tenemos un "asunto pendiente", algo que quedo inconcluso de nuestro primer encuentro.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ustedes ya... se vieron?- Giles estaba confundido.

-Si. Oh... ¿es que ella no se lo contó? Que raro. Bueno, creo que se le debe haber pasado- Frederick comenzó a juguetear con el cabello de Anya- El caso es que ella y yo tenemos cosas que aclarar y he esperado muchos años para ello.

Los rápidos ojos de Giles divisaron algo a su izquierda que podría servirle. Una ballesta, colocada sobre una mesa. Si pudiera acercarse a ella...

-¿Así que usted ha venido a destruir a Buffy? Supongo que estará enterado de la locura de sus pretensiones.

-Podría ser. Pero, ¿sabe una cosa? Hace ya muuuchos años que perdí totalmente la razón- el rostro del vampiro se transfiguro, tornándose demoníaco.

-Y ahora, va usted a perder la vida.

-¿A que se refiere con...?

De un salto, Giles tomo la ballesta y disparo una flecha al pecho del infernal ser. Desgraciadamente, jamás lo toco.

Termino atravesándolo como si nada, como si su estructura física estuviera echa de humo.

-Sr. Giles, la verdad es que lo creía más inteligente- Frederick extendió su mano hacia el bibliotecario, sacudiéndolo con una onda de energía mental.

El pobre fue a golpear contra una pared, violentamente. Anya grito y el vampiro le volvió a tirar del cabello, con más fuerza.

-Bueno, Anyanka, es tu turno de ayudarme- le dijo, señalándole a la entrada del local- Allá afuera están mis amigos. Ellos no son como yo y necesitan que alguien los invite a entrar. ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos das una mano, bonita?

-¡Vete al diablo!

-Respuesta incorrecta.

Arrastrando a la muchacha hasta el mostrador, el vampiro la hizo golpearse contra su fría superficie de madera. La nariz de Anya comenzaba a sangrar.

-Ahora, repito: ¿nos das una mano?

-¡Nunca!

-Dios, que difíciles que son las mujeres- comento Frederick y volvió a golpearla.

El rostro de la exdemonio estaba quedando tremendamente magullado, pero aun así se negaba a obedecer a su captor.

-Por última vez: ¿vas a invitarlos a entrar?

-¡Nunca!

-Bueno, intente ser amable. Realmente lo intente.

Frederick la soltó y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar siquiera, comenzó a atacarla mentalmente. Anya se tomo de la cabeza y sintió como si un millón de abejas furiosas le picaran dentro de ella.

-¿Duele, no? El dolor puede irse si dices que si. ¡Invítalos a entrar o morirás!

-¡ARGH! ¡Esta bien, esta bien! ¡Entren, entren!- grito, revolcándose por el piso.

La puerta principal de acceso se abrió y seis vampiros pertenecientes a la Garra Negra entraron.

-¡Llévense a ese viejo y destruyan el lugar! Aquí se inicia mi plan de acción- dijo Frederick a sus discípulos.

-¿Y con ella que hacemos?

-Mí adorada Anyanka... Déjenla con vida. Quiero que sea ella la que le lleve la buena nueva a la Cazadora.

Sacando hachas y palos, los vampiros comenzaron a destruir la tienda. Un impotente Giles observaba como el lugar era totalmente puesto patas para arriba en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Vamos, anciano! ¡Tú vienes con nosotros!- casi a rastras, uno de los vampiros saco a Giles de ahí y lo metió en el interior de una camioneta negra.

Respirando dificultosamente y en un rincón, Anya miraba todo sin saber que hacer. Cuando los vampiros terminaron de destruir la tienda, se retiraron. Solo Frederick se quedo con ella.

-Quiero que vayas con Buffy y le digas que Frederick quiere verla- le dijo- Dile que si quiere volver a ver con vida a su Vigilante, deberá ir la vieja fabrica abandonada. Y que lo haga rápido... últimamente, mi paciencia se acabo.

Temblando, la muchacha salió del local bamboleándose. Frederick espero hasta que se hubiera alejado lo suficiente para hacer lo que tenia planeado.

-¡Que todo este maldito lugar arda!- grito.

Y así fue. La Caja Mágica quedo totalmente envuelta en llamas.

* * *

><p>CASA DE LOS SUMMERS, MOMENTOS DESPUÉS...<p>

-¡Spike! ¡Eres un maldito tramposo!- exclamo Xander, ofendido.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-¡Tenias una carta escondida en la manga!

-Estas delirando Xander. Mejor cómprate un par de lentes, ¿quieres?

-¡Por favor, no discutan! Les recuerdo que estamos en **mi** casa- dijo Buffy, con un cenicero en la mano- Spike, ¿seria mucho pedir que si vas a fumar, al menos tiraras las colillas **aquí**?

Mirándola irónicamente, el rubio dio una pitada a su segundo cigarrillo y lo apago en la pequeña mesita donde Xander y él estaban jugando a las cartas.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Spike...

-¡Esta bien! ¡Era solo una broma!- limpio la mesa y tiro los restos del cigarro en donde ella le indico- ¡Summers, eres todo un problema! Deberías tratar de controlar ese carácter tuyo.

-Estoy bien con mi carácter, gracias.

-¿Quien va ganando?- pregunto Dawn, bajando unas escaleras y reuniéndose con ellos.

-Spike, pero haciendo trampa.

-¡Hey! ¡Ya te dije que no estoy haciendo trampa! ¿Esta claro?

El timbre de la puerta sonó.

-Voy a ver quien es- dijo Buffy- Quizás sean Will y Tara...

Pero no eran ellas. Era Anya. Apenas la Cazadora abrió la puerta, la pobre se desplomo exhausta en el piso.

-¿Anya?

-¡Anya!- Xander corrió a levantarla.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Esta herida!- señalo Dawn, preocupada.

-Anya, ¿qué te sucedió? ¿Quién te ataco?

-F-Fre... Fre...- balbuceo, intentando no perder la conciencia.

-¿Fre-Fre qué?- insistió Spike.

-¡Frederick!- exclamó, tomando aire- ¡Frederick se ha llevado a Giles!

-¿Quién?

-Frederick- el rostro de Spike se ensombreció- No lo puedo creer.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Sabes algo de esto?

-¡Después hablan, chicos! ¡Anya necesita ayuda medica!- interrumpió Xander.

* * *

><p>Minutos después, el medico venido del Hospital General de Sunnydale dejaba la casa. Anya no tenía nada severo, a excepción de un fuerte shock emocional y unas contusiones en su rostro.<p>

Mientras descansaba en el amplio sofá del living de la casa de Buffy, asistida por su novio y por Dawn, la Cazadora intentaba que recordase todo lo que había ocurrido.

-... Estaba en la tienda contando dinero, cuando Giles llego y me asusto- dijo- Yo tenia su revólver para casos especiales entre mis manos y discutía con él... Después lo guardo, se retiro a otra habitación... y luego, ese vampiro entro.

-¿Cómo que entro? ¿Quién lo invito?

-N-Nadie. Apareció de repente, en mitad de una nube de niebla... fue como si se tratara de un espíritu.

-¿Y luego?

-Me tomo de rehén. Encaro a Giles y le dijo que se llamaba Frederick. Era curioso, pero parecía conocernos a todos- Anya entrecerró los ojos e hizo una pausa- Dijo que tú ya lo enfrentaste en el pasado, Buffy. Que se debían una revancha.

-No tengo ni idea de quien puede ser... a menos- Buffy hizo memoria- ¿Podría ser...? ¡Dios, como no lo pensé antes! ¡Ahora lo recuerdo!

-¿En verdad peleaste contra él antes? ¿Cómo no nos lo habías dicho?- inquirió Dawn.

-Fue hace algunos años atrás, cuando paso lo de Ángel y Acathla... yo... me fui por un tiempo de Sunnydale y viví en una zona cercana a Los Ángeles durante algunos días. Recuerdo que un par de vampiros me seguían y que luego los enfrente a ellos y a su jefe en un descampado. Muchos de ellos murieron y otros huyeron. Luche contra el jefe y lo vencí, quemándolo. Se escapo de mí y nunca más lo volví a ver. Creía que se calcino totalmente después de eso y que murió por ahí.

-Ya ves que no- Spike estaba inquieto.

-Eso fue lo que dijo- prosiguió con el relato Anya- Después ataco a Giles y me obligo a invitar a los vampiros que venían con él a la tienda. Me negué pero me torturo para que lo haga. Finalmente entraron todos y luego paso lo que paso...

-Se llevaron a Giles.

-Si. Dijo que si lo querías volver a ver, debías ir a la vieja fábrica abandonada... y **pronto**.

La Cazadora enmudeció. Su semblante era de completo hermetismo.

Giles estaba en peligro. No podía darse el lujo de perder más tiempo.

-Spike, ¿tú conoces a ese sujeto, verdad?

-Si.

-Entonces me serás de ayuda- se volvió hacia Xander- Ustedes quédense aquí. Nosotros nos vamos a rescatar a Giles.

-¡Pero Buffy, podría ser una trampa!

-No tengo opción. Su vida esta en juego. Ahora más que nunca, me necesita.

-No seria muy prudente que se quedaran aquí- observo el vampiro rubio- Frederick es muy astuto y sus hombres ya deben saber esta dirección. Sugiero que se oculten en un sitio más seguro... como en mi cripta.

-Buena idea. Dawn, Xander, Anya, ya lo oyeron. Empaquen y salgan enseguida para allá.

-¿No podemos ir contigo?

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Vamos, muévanse!

-¿Y Willow y Tara? Ellas... no saben lo que sucedió.

-Cielo santo. Me había olvidado de ellas- Buffy tomo el teléfono y comenzó a marcar rápidamente el número de la casa de su pelirroja amiga. Espero un rato hasta que el tubo fue descolgado del otro lado- ¿Will?

_-"¡Hola, soy Willow! En este momento, no estoy en casa. Después de la señal, deja tu_ _mensaje, gracias"-_ sonó la voz grabada del contestador telefónico.

-Willow, habla Buffy- dijo después de oír la señal- Escúchame atentamente: tenemos problemas. Si estas ahí, descuelga el tubo, por favor...- nada paso- Will, quiero que cuando llegues a casa Tara y tú salgan de allí. Tomen algunas cosas y vayan a la cripta de Spike. **De** **inmediato**.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Dawn, cuando su hermana colgó.

-No estaba en casa... esto no me gusta nada- miro a Spike- ¿Tu crees...?

-Tratándose de Frederick, es seguro.

-¡Rayos!

* * *

><p>CASA DE WILLOW ROSENBERG, AL RATO...<p>

La puerta se abrió y una mano femenina encendió la luz.

-Hogar, dulce hogar.

-Al fin.

Tara y Willow entraron a la vivienda, agotadas. El día fue bastante duro para las dos. Hasta aquella hora estuvieron en la biblioteca de la Universidad sacando información para preparar un trabajo práctico acerca de historia.

-¡Dios! ¡Tengo los dedos entumecidos de tanto pasar las hojas de los libros!- comento Tara, tomando asiento en una silla.

-Y yo ni te cuento. Ciertamente, espero que con todo lo que preparamos, al menos, el Prof. Whedon nos ponga una nota alta.

-¿Bromeas? Ese tipo no le pone notas altas a sus alumnos ni por más que pataleen.

-Si, creo que tienes razón- Willow rió y se dirigió a la cocina- ¿Quieres un café?

-Seguro. Me vendrá bien.

-Mientras lo preparo, ¿me harías un favor?

-Claro, lo que quieras.

-Fíjate en el contestador telefónico. Creo que vi la lucecita de mensajes encendida- la voz de Willow ya sonaba distante, en el interior de la cocina.

Levantándose, Tara se acerco al aparato colocado al lado del teléfono. Pulsando el botón, escucho la voz de Buffy y su menaje de advertencia...

_-... Tomen algunas cosas y vayan a la cripta de Spike. __**De**__**inmediato**_- dijo la voz grabada de Buffy.

-¡Will! ¡Tenemos un problema!- grito Tara, pálida del susto.

La pelirroja no respondió.

-¿Willow? ¿Estas bien? ¿Me escuchaste?

Nada.

"_Esto no me gusta"_, pensó Tara y se quedo quieta en su lugar, sin emitir ningún sonido.

Una curiosa niebla estaba viniendo de la cocina. Arrastrándose lánguidamente por el suelo, llego hasta ella y la envolvió.

Para cuando Tara se dio cuenta, ya era tarde. Unas manos pálidas y huesudas ya la aferraban del cuello con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

><p>Camino a casa de su amiga, Spike le contó a Buffy todo lo que él sabia de Frederick.<p>

Muy seria, la Cazadora escuchaba la historia pero apenas le presto atención. Tenía su mente trabajando en otras cuestiones.

Giles. No podía dejar de pensar en él. Tenia que ir a rescatarlo y **rápido**. Si ese sujeto era tan sádico como Spike afirmaba...

Y Willow. Ella también era un blanco fácil. Debía ver si estaba bien, comprobarlo con sus ojos.

Después estaban los puntos tales como que tipo de vampiro era aquel, ya que la descripción de Anya de su irrupción a la tienda de Giles no había sido para nada típica.

-Llegamos- murmuro, poniendo un pie en la entrada a la vivienda.

Dio varios golpes insistentes en la puerta pero nadie salió a recibirlos.

-Permíteme- Spike derribo la puerta de una patada.

-Muy sutil.

-Gracias. Es mi estilo.

Traspasando el umbral y con su estaca preparada, Buffy observó que todo estaba extrañamente en su sitio.

-Muy raro, ¿no crees?

-Si... cuidado, nena- Spike frunció la nariz- El aire huele a vampiros.

No termino de decir eso, que un grupo de ellos salió de un rincón, listos para atacarlos.

-¡Cuidado!

Un vampiro pretendía atrapar a Buffy por la espalda, pero previniendo su táctica, la Cazadora revoleo su pierna hacia atrás y de una patada lo tumbo contra una pared, al mismo tiempo que clavaba su estaca en el pecho de otro demonio delante suyo.

-Un poco de acción no viene mal, ¿eh, nena?- bromeo Spike, intercambiando puñetazos con su oponente.

-Para ti deber ser divertido- Buffy hablaba mientras estaqueaba a otro vampiro- Pero yo quisiera saber si Will y Tara están bien.

Haciendo dúo, la Cazavampiros y Spike terminaron rápidamente con todos ellos. Solo un montón de cenizas desperdigadas por el suelo quedaron como testimonio de la batalla.

-¡Willow! ¡Tara! ¿Están bien?- Buffy se dirigió hacia la cocina.

-¡Mph!- contesto Tara. La habían atado fuertemente y amordazado en una silla. Su cuerpo exhibía unos tremendos moretones por todas las partes, en especial en la parte del cuello, donde se podían ver claramente las marcas de varios dedos sobre su superficie...

-¡Gracias a los cielos que llegaste!- exclamo, una vez que estuvo desatada- ¡Esos tipos iban a matarme!

-¿Qué le sucedió a Willow? ¿Donde esta?

-¡Se la llevaron! Fue un tipo de aspecto joven. Creo que era un vampiro...

-¿Dijo para que la quería? ¿Menciono algo acaso?- Buffy comenzaba a sentir desesperación. Las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos.

-L-Lo único que le oí decir a los otros vampiros, era que la llevaran a la fábrica abandonada.

Su puño se cerró fuertemente. Sintió como el odio la invadía.

-Spike, llévala con los demás, a la cripta- dijo- Yo iré a terminar con esto de una buena vez.

-¿Estas loca? ¿Cómo vas a ir sola?

-¡Ya me oíste! ¡Llévala con los demás y quédense allá! No salgan hasta que yo regrese.

-De acuerdo- Spike ayudaba Tara a mantenerse de pie.

* * *

><p>LA FABRICA ABANDONADA, MINUTOS DESPUES...<p>

Giles estaba en aprietos.

Tirado en un rincón oscuro y maloliente, era custodiado por dos vampiros pertenecientes a la Garra Negra, sin posibilidad de escape. No sabía nada de lo que estaría haciendo Buffy e ignoraba el destino que Frederick le preparaba.

Finalmente, la respuesta a este interrogante vino cuando el líder vampiro hizo acto de presencia, llegando al lugar como una nube de niebla que no tardo en corporizarse.

-¿Cómo anda, Sr. Giles? Espero que se sienta cómodo- bromeo Frederick, pesándose a su alrededor con los brazos cruzados.

-Gracias. He estado en peores lugares. Este sitio no me asusta.

-¡Oh, pero debería!- sonrió- ¿Sabe adonde he estado? Claro que no. He ido a visitar a su amiguita, Willow Rosenberg y a su... ¿novia? Tara. Las muy desconsideradas no me dejaron saludos para usted, fíjese.

-¿Qué les has hecho? ¡Maldito chupa sangre, si les has tocado un solo cabello, juro que te voy a...!- no pudo terminar de hablar.

Uno de los vampiros más cercanos a él le dio un tremendo puñetazo en el rostro. Sus lentes salieron despedidos, destrozados.

Con la cara sangrando, el Vigilante se mordió los labios de la rabia.

-Eso no era necesario, pero usted insistió, Sr. Giles- continuo Frederick- En realidad, Willow esta bien...

El vampiro chasqueo sus dedos. Willow fue traída a la fuerza por otros dos vampiros y arrojada al lado del bibliotecario.

-...Por ahora.

-¡Giles! ¿Estas bien?- exclamo la muchacha pelirroja al ver la herida en su cara.

-Si... no te preocupes por mi, Will. ¿Tú estas bien? ¿Estos... malditos no te han hecho nada?

-No. N-No entiendo nada. ¿Qué sucede, Giles?

-A su debido tiempo, entenderás, Willow- dijo Frederick y se volvió hacia sus seguidores- Llévenlos al lugar indicado. De seguro, ella vendrá en cualquier momento.

* * *

><p>Buffy llegó el lugar unos cuantos minutos después. Esperaba encontrarse con un ejército inmenso de vampiros apostados entre las sombras del edificio, pero no fue así.<p>

No había nadie custodiando la entrada y mucho menos, en su interior.

Salvo Frederick.

-Te tardaste bastante- comento, sentado en una silla, fumando un cigarrillo, en mitad de la penumbra- A este paso, querida, tus amigos estarían muertos. Agradece a los cielos a que me arme de la suficiente paciencia como pera permitirles vivir... al menos, de momento.

-¿Dónde están?- la Cazadora se acerco a él, sacando su estaca y mostrándosela de manera amenazante- ¿Dónde diablos están? Si les hiciste algo, te juro que...

-Cálmate- el vampiro se levanto de su asiento- Mira detrás de mi.

Así lo hizo.

Giles y Willow estaban allí. Atados y colgados del techo, suspendidos a gran altura, pendían como dos títeres sobre una extraña tina de bullente ácido de color verde.

-Dime si no aprecias la ironía de la situación- Frederick se acerco al borde, cercano al ácido- Aquí arriba, a unos cuantos metros del piso, tenemos a los dos mejores amigos de la Cazadora: Rupert Giles, su Vigilante. Mentor y consejero en tiempos de angustia, un segundo padre para ella... Y en este otro rincón, Willow Rosenberg, amiga del alma abnegada, una "personita" que de seguro, daría su vida para salvar la tuya.

-¡Cuidado, Buffy!- grito Giles.

-¡No lo escuches! ¡Quiere destruirte!- exclamo a su vez Willow.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes con ellos?- una gota de sudor cayo de la frente de Buffy. Estaba en un aprieto muy grande.

-¿Todavía no lo entiendes?- el vampiro rió a carcajadas. A continuación, largo el cigarrillo en el ácido- ¿Cuánto calor crees que hace allí abajo? Esa sustancia es capaz de disolver hasta titanio... ¿qué crees que le hará a los huesos de tus amigos, eh?

-¡Maldito hijo de...!- la ira que sentía era incontrolable, pero tenia que sofocarla. Si hacia un movimiento erróneo...- ¿No es a mi a quien querías, mal nacido? ¡Pues aquí me tienes! ¡Déjalos ir! ¡Ellos no tienen nada que ver con todo esto!

-¡Oooooh, pero **si** que tienen que ver! ¿Te dicen algo esto nombres: el Maestro, Darla?

-Ah, ya te entiendo- lo miro irónica- ¿Con que, ojo por ojo?

-Algo parecido. ¡Tú mataste a las dos personas que significaron algo para mí en esta vida! Así que es justo que yo te lo pague de igual forma- señalo a los dos cautivos- Dos muertes por otras dos...

"Esa cuerda en la que están atados ambos, no durara mucho. Si quieres salvarlos, tendrás que desligarlos rápido, antes de que ceda y caigan dentro de ese viscoso y muy, pero muy caliente ácido sulfúrico. Claro que, antes de poder hacerlo... deberás vencerme."

-¿Eso es todo? Pensé que iba a ser difícil.

-Es que **va** a ser **difícil**, niña- sus ojos adquirieron un intenso brillo rojo- Estas en desventaja.

Antes de que la Cazadora pudiera reaccionar, el vampiro desapareció de su vista convertido en niebla.

-¡Que comience la pelea!- exclamo, desde alguna parte- Quizás, **tu ultima pelea**.

-¡Ten cuidado!- le repitió Giles, observando- ¡No es un demonio ordinario! ¡Algo ha cambiado en él!

-Lo tendré presente- Buffy se coloco en guardia, estaca en mano, lista para recibir cualquier movimiento hostil que viniera hacia ella.

Algo se movió entre unas cajas apiladas a su derecha. Muy lentamente, se acerco a ellas...

Una horrible bestia, parecida a un hombre-lobo, emergió rugiendo de su interior. Arrojándose sobre su cuerpo, forcejo dispuesto a devorarla, las fauces abiertas y babeando.

-¡TE LLEGO EL FIN!- vocifero el repugnante monstruo, entrelazando sus peludas manos con las suyas.

-¡No lo creo!- de una patada en su estomago, la Cazadora se lo saco de encima.

Poniéndose de pie de manera ágil, encaro a la bestia.

-¡Toma esto!

Sus piernas nuevamente se alzaron en el aire, dando de lleno en la cara de la criatura y sacudiéndola.

-¿Qué te pareció?

-NADA MAL.

-¿Y esto?- Buffy lo tomo por sorpresa y le enterró su estaca en el ojo derecho.

El maléfico ser chillo, presa del dolor y retrocedió. Con un gesto de rabia, se saco el pedazo de palo de la herida y lo arrojo a la tina de ácido, donde burbujeo y se disolvió.

-¡NIÑA TONTA!- bramo- ¿ACASO CREEISTE QUE CON ESO ME PUEDES DAÑAR? QUE ILUSA.

El monstruo se disolvió en niebla. Retornado a su forma física original, Frederick la miro con desprecio.

-Es hora de que pruebes de lo que soy capaz cuando me enojo- la amenazo.

-¡Uuh! La verdad es que hasta ahora, solo he visto un par de trucos que un mago de feria podría imitar mejor- dijo la muchacha, burlándose.

Los ojos del vampiro volvieron a brillar de color rojo. Con movimientos rápidos, extendió sus dos manos hacia delante...

Una increíble onda de energía invisible sacudió a la Cazadora, arrojándola varios metros hacia atrás, contra una columna. Aturdida, vio como todo el paisaje a su alrededor comenzaba a girar.

-¡Dios! ¿Con que me dio?

Carcajeándose, Frederick llego hasta ella de un salto. Tomándola de los cabellos, se aprovecho de su momento de debilidad y le asesto un duro golpe en la cara con su otra mano.

-La gran Cazadora- dijo, mientras la obligaba a verlo a la cara- La que todos temen... no puedo creerlo. ¡Si solo es una niña ridícula!

Con suma facilidad, el vampiro la levanto a escasos centímetros sobre el piso. Transfigurando nuevamente su rostro por el de demonio, se dispuso a sorberle la sangre.

Una flecha cruzo veloz el aire y fue a incrustarse directamente en su espalda. Retrocediendo y soltándola, Frederick rugió y se volvió para ver quien lo había atacado...

-Hola, Frederick- saludo Ángel, arco y flechas en mano- ¿Cómo has estado?

-¡Ángelus!

-¿Ángel?- Buffy, ya casi recuperada, no lo podía creer- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-Bueno, Cordelia tuvo una de sus visiones, ya sabes... He venido a darte una mano con la basura que infesta este pueblo.

-Ángelus, mi querido Ángelus- Frederick se saco fácilmente la flecha de su espalda y la partió con una mano- Es bueno volverte a ver. Me entere de tu regreso del Infierno y de la restauración otra vez de tu asquerosa alma humana. Sé que ahora peleas en la gran ciudad para ayudar a los pobres y desvalidos mortales.

-Entonces, si sabes todo eso, te sugiero que te rindas ahora- Ángel levanto el arco y preparo otra flecha- No tienes opción contra nosotros.

-Error. **Ustedes no la tienen.**

Antes de que Ángel pudiera disparar de nuevo, Frederick lo alcanzo moviéndose a una velocidad sorprendente. Embistiéndolo como un toro, le hizo soltar sus armas y lo tiro cerca del borde de la tina con ácido.

-¡Ángel!- grito Buffy.

-Tú quédate ahí- Frederick se volvió hacia ella y de sus ojos dos rayos luminosos salieron disparados.

La Cazavampiros recibió el impacto y se desplomo con el cuerpo entumecido y acalambrado. Apenas podía respirar.

-¿En que estábamos, Ángelus?- el villano fingió que trataba de recordar el asunto- Ah, si... tenemos un asunto pendiente tú y yo también. Un asunto llamado Darla.

* * *

><p>Colgados del techo, Giles y Willow solo podían observar la contienda, sin intervenir.<p>

De repente, ambos se sacudieron.

Al echarle un vistazo a las sogas que los sostenían, el Vigilante comprobó que estaban empezando a romperse.

* * *

><p>-¿Dónde esta Willow?- pregunto Dawn, al ver entrar a Spike con Tara a la cripta.<p>

-Se la llevaron.

-¿A ella también? ¡Diablos!- Xander estaba furioso- ¿Y Buffy?

-Fue tras Frederick y los suyos, a la fábrica.

-¿Sola? ¿Estas loco, Spike? ¿Por qué no fuiste con ella?

-¡Se negó a que la acompañara!- replico el rubio vampiro- Dijo que tenia que ponerlos a ustedes a salvo y me dejo. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-¡Acompañarla igual! Dios... ahora quién sabe con que se va a encontrar allá.

-No te preocupes. Ya mismo me voy tras ella- Spike salió puerta para afuera, decidido a corregir su error.

Al rato, regresó.

-¿Y ahora que te ocurre? ¿Te olvidaste algo?

-No.

-¿Y entonces?

-Mira afuera.

Acercándose a la puerta, la banda observo aterrorizada el amplio número de vampiros que rodeaban la cripta, impidiéndoles escapar.

-Oh, oh- dijo Anya- Estamos en problemas.

**CONTINUARA...**


	5. Quinta Parte

"**FREDERICK, EL VAMPIRO"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**QUINTA PARTE**

CEMENTERIO DE SUNNYDALE, EN LA CRIPTA DE SPIKE...

-¡Son un ejercito!- exclamo Dawn, mirando por sobre el hombro de Xander al exterior.

Rodeando el mausoleo, un amplio numero de vampiros pertenecientes a la Garra Negra estrechaba un inquebrantable circulo, impidiéndoles toda posibilidad de escape.

-¡Bien, atrás todos! ¡Adentro!- ordeno Spike, empujándolos y cerrando la pesada puerta de acero.

-¡Lo tenían todo planeado!- Xander se llevo una mano a la cabeza, desesperado- ¡Hicieron que Buffy se alejara de nosotros para cercarnos!

-Eso es evidente- el vampiro rubio miraba por una rendija en la puerta hacia fuera- Creo que subestime a Frederick. Era más que obvio que si la Garra Negra estaba asentada en Sunnydale desde hace años, tenían que conocer este lugar. ¡Rayos!

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Anya se abrazaba con Tara, asustada- ¡Son muchos! ¡No podemos hacerles frente nosotros solos!

Spike no dijo nada. Enfurecido, dio un puñetazo a la pared.

Los vampiros comenzaron a acercarse al panteón...

* * *

><p>LA FABRICA ABANDONADA, OTRA VEZ...<p>

Ángel le echo un vistazo al bullente liquido detrás suyo. Burbujeaba y bullía dentro del contenedor donde se alojaba.

Delante de él, Frederick no dejaba de mirarlo, sonriente.

-Se ve bien, ¿no?- le dijo.

-No te tengo miedo- declaro el vampiro con alma- Si voy a morir enfrentándote, estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

-Ángelus, Ángelus... siempre tan audaz. **Siempre** **tan** **idiota**- se mofo su rival- Sigo sin comprender que te vio Darla.

Ángel saco una estaca de su gabardina negra. Preparándose, se lanzo sobre su oponente y los dos rodaron por el suelo, forcejeando.

-Es inútil. Ya nada puede destruirme.

-¿Quieres apostar?- Ángel clavo la estaca en el pecho de Frederick.

Instantáneamente, se desvaneció convertido en cenizas.

-No lo puedo creer- Buffy se acerco. Todavía le hormigueaba el cuerpo después que el demonio le hubiese arrojado ese rayo de luz- ¿Ya esta? ¿Así de fácil?

-No, creo que no- Ángel frunció el ceño- Buffy, será mejor que te apures para rescatar a Giles y a Willow. Esto no se termino.

-¿Qué quieres decir con...?

El montón de cenizas en el piso se sacudió. Muy lentamente, comenzaba a volver a tomar forma...

-¡Cielos!

* * *

><p>CRIPTA DE SPIKE...<p>

Un par de secos y enérgicos golpes en la puerta de acero helo la sangre de toda la banda. Los vampiros estaban intentando entrar.

-¡Dios! ¡Quieren entrar!- grito Dawn, detrás de Tara.

-¡Eso no!- Spike agarro un hacha, dispuesto a asestársela al primero que se asomara.

Un ruido de cristales rotos los sobresalto. Una de las pequeñas ventanas del mausoleo se rompió y un par de feos rostros demoníacos de largos colmillos aparecieron.

-¡Ríndanse! ¡No tienen escape!- amenazo un vampiro.

-¡Vete al diablo!

-¡Morirán todos!- exclamo otro, extendiendo hacia dentro una huesuda y pálida mano, intentando aferrar los cabellos de Dawn, la más cercana a su alcance- ¡Les llego la hora!

-¡Esfúmate, idiota!

Spike le corto el brazo de un hachazo. El diabólico ser retrocedió, aullando de dolor pero otro paso a ocupar su lugar.

Se produjeron más golpes en la entrada. El acero de la superficie de la puerta comenzó a abollarse.

* * *

><p>LA FABRICA...<p>

Frederick se había terminado de reconstruir ante los asombrados ojos de la Cazadora y de sus amigos colgados. Mirándolos soberbiamente, puso los brazos en jarras.

-Te dije que **nada** podía matarme.

-¿Cómo diablos es posible que seas capaz de hacer semejante cosa? ¡Es incomprensible!

Risas. Risas dementes. Frederick estaba disfrutando todo aquello.

-Es sencillo, mi querido Ángel: gracias al Elixir.

-¿El qué?- Buffy no entendía.

-El Elixir- repitió Ángel, comprendiendo- Así que en verdad existía... y yo que pensé que era un mito.

-No eres el único. Casi todos los vampiros de la Tierra lo piensan.

-Perdón. **¿Alguien me podría decir que diablos es ese "Elixir"?**- pregunto la Cazavampiros, molesta.

-El Elixir era un liquido mítico, capaz de convertir al vampiro que lo toma en un ser súper poderoso- le explico Ángel- Le daba más fuerza, agilidad y habilidades que ninguno de nuestra especie posee.

-Así es. Eso fue lo que me transformo en lo que ahora soy- Frederick estaba riendo otra vez- ¡En un dios viviente!

-Te tengo una noticia, "dios": se te acabo la alegría- Ángel corrió e intento estaquearlo de nuevo.

El villano previno aquello y esquivándolo a gran velocidad, lo atrapo aferrándole la mano.

-Mal movimiento, amigo.

Apretando con todas sus fuerzas, Frederick empezó a destrozarle la muñeca a su rival, obligándolo a soltar la estaca.

-¡Argh!

-¡Ángel!

Buffy vio una barra de acero tirada a un costado y tomándola entre sus manos, se la asesto en la cabeza al maligno vampiro. La sangre comenzó a correr por su rostro, pero ni se inmuto.

-Si que eres molesta.

Revoleando a Ángel por el aire, Frederick lo arrojo contra ella, provocando que ambos cayeran.

-Bueno, estoy harto. Es hora de terminar.

Otra metamorfosis ocurrió. Esta vez, se convirtió en una gran bestia parecida a un murciélago gigantesco.

Batiendo sus alas membranosas, se elevo en el aire y se arrojo en picada contra los dos.

En un gesto protector, el vampiro con alma se coloco sobre Buffy y recibió el ataque usando su cuerpo como escudo. Atrapándolo con unas manos semejantes a garras, el demonio lo levanto junto con él en el aire.

-¡MUERE!

Sacudiéndolo como a un muñeco, lo soltó. Como una bolsa de papas, se desplomo estruendosamente sobre unas cajas desvencijadas.

Allí se quedo, inconsciente.

-¡Ángel!

-No te preocupes por él, querida- el vampiro recupero su forma original- Muy pronto, le harás compañía.

-¡Maldito!

-¡No, maldita tú!

Frederick levanto una mano. Extendió sus dedos y después, los cerro, como si apretara algo.

-¿Qué...?

El efecto fue instantáneo. La Cazadora sintió como si una mano invisible comenzaba a apretarle fuertemente la garganta. Sin habla, trato desesperadamente de respirar.

-Que fácil que es matarte ahora- dijo el vampiro- Eres muy buena defendiéndote de ataques físicos, pero cuando se trata de energía mental... bueno, **ahí** es adonde fallas.

-Aghhh...

-¡Si, sufre! ¡Retuércete! ¡Siente en carne propia el sufrimiento! ¡Pagaras lo que les hiciste a Darla y al Maestro!

La cara de la muchacha ya era azul. Buffy no podía hacer nada para zafarse.

-Adiós, Cazadora...- Frederick se disponía a cerrar del todo la mano, formando un puño.

Pero no llego a hacerlo.

Un caño se incrusto sorpresivamente en su pecho. Detrás suyo, un herido Ángel sonreía.

-Te olvidaste de mi.

El villano chillo y desvió su atención de Buffy. Libre del influjo mental, la Cazadora pudo respirar libremente.

-**Se supone que estabas inconsciente**.

-Tendrías que fijarte bien la próxima vez.

-No va a haber _próxima vez_.

Al igual que sucedió con la flecha, el ser infernal se saco el caño del pecho fácilmente.

-Puedes atacarme con lo que quieras, Ángelus- dijo- **Nada** me hara daño. ¿No entiendes? ¡Soy completamente inmortal!

Alguien lo toco en la espalda. Al volverse, vio que era Buffy.

-**Me tienes absolutamente harta.**

¡Zack! Le asesto un golpe en la cara.

Frederick retrocedió, tambaleándose. Unos poderosos brazos lo aferraron por detrás, impidiéndole moverse. Era Ángel.

-Gracias, ahora me va a ser mas fácil darle lo que se merece- dijo Buffy y comenzó a descargar una lluvia de golpes sincronizados en el cuerpo de su rival.

Desde su posición privilegiada (mas o menos) Giles y Willow observaban todo.

Sin embargo, la soga que los sostenía, comenzaba a romperse, muy lentamente.

-¡Ojalá se apure!- murmuro la pelirroja, mirando espantada la tina llena de ácido debajo suyo- ¡Esto no va a resistir mucho!

-Paciencia, Will. Confía en ella.

Sin embargo, al producirse otro sacudon en la soga, el pánico se apodero hasta del Vigilante.

-¡Buffy, apresúrate!- grito- ¡Esto no va a durar mucho tiempo!

La cara de Frederick había quedado convertida en un mar de magullones. Aun así, seguía sonriendo.

-Es inútil. Puedes golpearme, puedes cortarme, quemarme... pero siempre viviré. **Siempre**. No puedo decir lo mismo de tus amigos...

Rabiosa, la Cazadora lo aferró de los cabellos y lo empujo hasta el borde de la tina. El ácido seguía agitándose.

-Buffy, Buffy. Eres una tonta- siseo Frederick, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Mientras peleamos, el resto de tus amigos, los que mandaste a la cripta de Spike... están en peligro.

-¡¿Qué?

-¡Oh! ¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿Acaso no pensaste que mis hombres y yo no conoceríamos ese lugar? Hace años que sabemos que existe y me fue fácil prevenir que allí seria adonde los enviarías si algo malo sucediese. Supuestamente, era el lugar más seguro del pueblo... **error**.

-¡Maldito!

¡Paf! Otro puñetazo y Frederick cayo directamente en el interior de la tina con ácido.

Retorciéndose, se incendio y chillo... hasta que desapareció en su interior.

-¡Buffy!- grito Willow.

La soga estaba a punto de ceder.

-¡Ángel!

-Yo me encargo- dijo él y corrió hasta un panel de control colocado a un costado.

Presionando un botón rojo, unas compuertas se activaron y se cerraron, tapando la boca de la tina.

¡Justo a tiempo! La soga se corto y Giles junto a Willow cayeron bruscamente, aterrizando sobre ella.

-¡Aucht!

-¿Están bien?- Buffy y Ángel los asistieron.

-Ciertamente, podríamos haber estado mejor- dijo Giles, masajeándose la columna.

-¡Por poco y no contamos el cuento!- Will se abrazo a su amiga- ¡Dios! ¡Creí que no salíamos vivos de esta!

-Luego festejamos, chicos. Ahora tengo que ir a salvar a los otros...

-Eso no será necesario.

-¿Qué estas insinuando, Ángel?

-La ayuda ya esta en camino.

* * *

><p>EN LA CRIPTA...<p>

La puerta de entrada cedió. Con un estruendo ensordecedor, se vino abajo.

El primer vampiro que entro fue recibido por Spike y su hacha. De un solo golpe, su cabeza rodó por el sucio suelo del mausoleo.

-¡Cuidado!- grito Dawn, retrocediendo junto con el resto de la banda.

Más vampiros entraron. Spike trataba de defenderlos a todos como podía, pero sus intentos eran en vano. Dio muerte a cuatro demonios más, pero eran tantos, que apenas termino de acabar con aquellos, un nuevo grupo los sustituyo.

Fácilmente superado por la amplia mayoría, Spike fue desarmado y golpeado por todas partes.

-¡Lo están matando!

-¡No!

Xander quiso salir en su defensa, pero dos vampiros lo atacaron de igual forma. Todo parecía perdido y Dawn, acompañada de Tara y de Anya eran lentamente rodeadas por los infernales seres.

-¡Dios!

-¡HEY! ¡SANGÜIJUELAS ASQUEROSAS! ¡DETÉNGANSE!- grito repentinamente una voz, en el exterior.

Los vampiros se detuvieron. Un par de camionetas y automóviles irrumpieron ruidosamente en el cementerio, alumbrándolos con potentes reflectores.

-¿Quién...?

Tres personas bajaron de un automóvil y se adelantaron. Portaban estacas, ballestas y un bate de baseball, como armas.

-¿Qué les parece? ¿Estos son los miserables que Ángel dijo que encontraríamos?- pregunto Gunn.

-Así es- respondió Wesley.

-¡Pues vamos a darles su merecido!- se volvió hacia el resto de los que vinieron con ellos- ¡Adelante, chicos! ¡ACABEMOS CON ELLOS!

Bajando de los vehículos, los amigos de Gunn atacaron a los vampiros. Se produjo una terrible batalla.

Cruzando la "zona de guerra" a los empujones y estacazos, Wesley, Cordelia y Gunn lograron entrar a la cripta, donde se unieron a la banda, ayudándolos a salir de allí con vida.

-¿Cordelia?- Xander se quedo pasmado- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ángel nos mando. De alguna manera, previno que todo esto pasaría.

-Caray. Gracias al cielo. Si hubieran llegado un poco más tarde...

-Luego hablan. Ahora, salgamos de aquí- dijo Gunn, liderando al grupo.

Dificultosamente, la banda se abrió paso hasta la salida protegida por los hombres venidos con él, quienes no paraban de estaquear vampiros a diestra y siniestra.

En medio del tumulto, una mano se aferró al pie de Wesley. Era Spike.

-A... yu... denme- suplico, arrastrándose por el suelo.

-¡Cielos! ¡Es Spike!- exclamo Cordy, dando un respingo.

Wes iba a asestarle una estaca cuando Xander lo detuvo.

-¡No! Esta con nosotros. ¡Es amigo!

-¿Amigo? ¿Spike?

Dawn y Anya lo ayudaron a pararse. El pobre había quedado terriblemente golpeado.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sanare. Salgamos de acá- pidió.

Así lo hicieron. Una vez fuera de la cripta, Gunn se volvió hacia una camioneta estacionada y le dio una orden a un muchacho negro que estaba esperando en su parte trasera.

-¡Lenny! ¡Ahora!

Asintiendo, el chico saco una gran Bazuka y apunto a la cripta.

-¡Espera un segundo! ¿Qué demonios van a...?

Spike no pudo terminar de hablar. Con un gesto rápido, el chico disparo.

El lugar se vino abajo convertido en llamas. Los vampiros que estaban adentro quedaron instantáneamente chamuscados.

-¡Ahora, la fase 2!

Los hombres de Gunn sacaron entonces un par de lanzallamas. No dudaron en usarlos y disparar a los vampiros que todavía se movían por el exterior y que intentaban escaparse a la carrera, por el cementerio.

-Lindo asado, ¿no creen?

-¡Puaj!- asqueada, Cordelia saco la lengua y miro para otro lado.

La batalla no duro mucho tiempo más. Casi todos los vampiros pertenecientes a la Garra Negra encontraron su final convertidos en cenizas por los lanzallamas. Los que quedaron con vida y fueron más astutos, lograron huir.

Con una gran exclamación de alegría, la banda de Gunn festejo la victoria obtenida, alzando sus armas.

-Muy bien hecho, chicos- dijo un curioso demonio verde, con dos cuernos sobre su frente y vestido con un traje violeta, saliendo de un auto- ¡Cielos! Que cosa horrible... ya ni en los cementerios hay paz.

-¿Y ese quien es?- pregunto Tara, confundida.

-Lorne. No se preocupen, es amigo- Cordelia se acerco a él y le pellizcó una oreja- ¿¡Se puede saber adónde estabas! ¿Por qué no saliste a ayudarnos como los demás?

-¿Yo? ¿A pelear? Olvídalo, cariño. Lorne no fue hecho para la guerra, sino, para el amor- le dedico un guiño de ojo a Dawn- Además, todavía tengo un negocio que atender allá, en Los Ángeles, ¿recuerdas?

-Que gracioso.

* * *

><p>Y EN LA FABRICA...<p>

-¿Me estas diciendo que Wesley, Cordelia y otro chico que no conozco, fueron junto con un gran grupo de personas al cementerio, a salvar la vida de los demás?- pregunto Buffy.

-Así es. Cuando Cordy menciono a Frederick, supuse que encontraríamos grandes problemas, es por eso que le pedí a Gunn que trajera a todos sus amigos con nosotros. Si supuse bien, ellos ya deben estar allá.

-Vaya. Esa si que es una buena suposición.

-No quiero arruinarles la conversación, ¿pero están seguros de que Frederick esta... muerto?- interrumpió Willow.

Todos miraron hacia la tina de ácido, tapada ahora por las compuertas metálicas.

-Bueno, yo creo que...

¡BOUUUMMM!

Las tapas metálicas volaron por los aires, arrancadas de cuajo. Una figura se elevo, flotando en el aire y emergiendo del ácido burbujeante.

-Oh, Oh.

Con los ojos brillando como dos carbones encendidos y envuelto por un aura luminosa, Frederick rugió, furioso.

-¡Van a morir!

-¡Will, Giles, salgan de acá!- les ordeno la Cazadora a sus amigos.

Pero ya era tarde. Con un gesto, el vampiro desato toda su energía telekinesica a modo de una devastadora onda de choque.

Toda la fabrica voló por los aires.

* * *

><p>-¿Oyeron ese estruendo?- Anya miro hacia el norte- Creo que vino de la fabrica abandonada.<p>

Todas las miradas de los presentes se dirigieron en esa dirección. Por el horizonte, se elevaba una extensa columna de humo.

-¡Si! ¡Viene de la fabrica! ¡Es donde Buffy fue a luchar con el líder de los vampiros!- exclamo Dawn.

-Ángel también fue para allá. ¿Qué demonios esta ocurriendo?- pregunto Cordelia, mirando a Wesley.

-Ni idea. Pero no me gusta.

* * *

><p>Como pudo, Buffy salió de entre una montaña de escombros, arrastrándose. Parte del lugar se había venido abajo y la atmósfera se tornó irrespirable, debido a la nube de polvo que se levanto por la destrucción.<p>

"_¡Dios del cielo!"_, pensó, mientras tosía, _"¿Qué clase de criatura es? ¡Con un solo gesto, destrozo este lugar!"_

De igual forma que ella, salieron de entre los cascotes y hierros retorcidos Willow y Giles.

Todos estaban confundidos y doloridos.

-¿D-Donde esta Ángel?

Un curioso viento pareció alejar el humo, aclarando la visión de la Cazadora y de sus amigos.

Ángel yacía desmayado, sostenido de su destrozada gabardina negra por la mano de Frederick, quien no dejaba de mirarla con un odio profundo y feroz.

-Bien, bien, bien... se termino- dijo y arrojo a Ángel a un costado.

-¡Santo cielo! ¡Esta totalmente intacto!- grito Will, asustada- ¡El ácido ni siquiera lo quemo!

-Giles, debe haber una forma de destruirlo...

-N-No lo sé, Buffy. Sus poderes ya han sobrepasado todo lo conocido. Dudo que pueda ser destruido por los métodos convencionales.

-El Sr. Giles tiene razón- Frederick comenzó a acercárseles- Incluso yo me maravillo con lo que puedo hacer.

-Retrocedan- ordeno la rubia muchacha a sus dos amigos- Llévense a Ángel y salgan de aquí. Voy a terminar con él aunque me cueste la vida...

-Buffy.

-¡Hagan lo que digo!

-Vamos, Will. Salgamos de aquí- pidió Giles.

Ambos intentaron acercarse al inconsciente Ángel, para intentar sacarlo de allí, pero Frederick se interpuso en su camino.

-¡Déjalos ir, maldita sea!- le espeto Buffy- ¡Si tienes las agallas, te reto a un combate entre tú y yo, como era al principio!

El vampiro dudo unos instantes, luego los dejo pasar.

-Esta bien. Ellos no me interesan. Los matare luego... ahora, tú y yo tenemos cuentas que saldar.

Ninguno de los dos oponentes se movió en el lapso de tiempo en el que Giles y Will tardaron para levantar a Ángel y salir del lugar. Sus ojos estaban fijos el uno con el otro.

-Sabes que no puedes acabar conmigo- comenzó a decir Frederick, una vez que quedaron solos entre las ruinas- Todos tus esfuerzos en mi contra han sido inútiles. Puede que mis discípulos sean aniquilados, puede que la Garra Negra ya no exista más, ¿y eso que importa? **Jamás** podrás derrotarme, puesto que no puedo morir. **¡Yo soy eterno! **

Buffy sonrió. Muy despacio, se saco su rasgada chaqueta negra, quedándose simplemente con una remera blanca, como parte superior de su indumentaria.

-Sinceramente, tengo que decirte que me estas aburriendo. Muchos antes que tú han intentado matarme, sin embargo, aquí me ves todavía.

-Ah... pero ellos no eran tan poderosos como yo lo soy.

-¿Quieres matarme, eh? ¿Quieres destruirme? Muy bien. ¡Adelante! Pero que sea justo... nada de poderes extra. Si de verdad eres tan "poderoso" como dices ser, no creo que te haga falta usar ninguno de tus trucos para eliminarme. Que sea una contienda de igual a igual... claro que conociéndote, no creo que vayas a aceptar el desafío.

El rostro del vampiro se relajo. Volvió a ser el de un humano.

Dedicándole una amplia sonrisa, movió la cabeza negativamente y suspiro.

-De acuerdo. Sin trucos, como tú les llamas. Nada de energía mental ni de transformaciones... Igual, morirás.

-Eso lo veremos.

-¿Eso piensas?

-Si.

-Que tonta.

-¡Empecemos de una vez!

La Cazadora corrió hacia él. En un instante, los dos se trenzaban en un ferocísimo intercambio de golpes.

* * *

><p>-¡Ahí vienen Willow y Giles!- grito Xander subido en un auto, junto con el resto de la banda y los recién llegados.<p>

La gran comitiva de autos y camionetas que avanzaban hacia la fabrica se detuvo. Cordelia y Wesley bajaron y les ayudaron con Ángel.

-¡Ángel! ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Qué diablos les paso?

-Ese Frederick fue el responsable- informo Will- ¡Por todos los dioses, deberían haber visto de lo que es capaz! ¡Destruyo la fabrica con algun tipo de poder mental o algo así!

-¿Y mi hermana? ¿Ella esta...?

-Cálmate, Dawn. Buffy esta con vida y bien, pero se ha quedado a luchar contra ese sujeto- explico Giles- Esto esta muy mal. Ese vampiro es súper poderoso. Buffy no esta preparada para combatir a una amenaza como esa...

-No se preocupen por esa sabandija.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Gunn?

-¿Ya vieron hacia arriba? El sol esta saliendo.

Así era. Muy lentamente, el hasta entonces negro y estrellado firmamento empezaba a ceder y a desaparecer, para ser sustituido por un tenue celeste.

-¡Esta amaneciendo!

-Correcto. Lo único que su amiga, la "Cazadora" tiene que hacer, es distraer a ese tipo lo suficiente y aguantar hasta que el sol salga completamente. Luego... ¡adiós, vampiro!

-...Eso, suponiendo que la luz solar todavía pueda hacerle algo...

Todos enmudecieron.

-Realmente, odio cuando alguien dice una cosa como esa- dijo Lorne.

* * *

><p>DE REGRESO AL LUGAR DE LA BATALLA FINAL, ENTRE LAS RUINAS DE LA FABRICA...<p>

La Cazadora le arrojo un puñetazo a su oponente con todas sus fuerzas.

Lejos de esquivarlo, éste se lo atajo, atrapándole la mano rápidamente.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Te estas volviendo muy lenta, querida- se burlo Frederick y le asesto una patada en el estomago.

-No te preocupes... ya pienso ponerme al día.

Buffy se arrojo contra él y lo abrazo. Ambos rodaron por las rocas desparramadas por todos lados, hasta que la Cazadora lo soltó y tomando un gran cascote, se dispuso a partírselo en la cara.

-Es inútil- Frederick volvió a aferrarle las manos y la obligo a soltar el pedazo de piedra- Ríndete, creo que será mejor.

-¡Jamás!

-Entonces vas a morir.

Dando uso de su enorme fuerza y siempre inmovilizándole sus manos, el vampiro la levanto por el aire y la revoleo, tirandola hacia una pared que curiosamente quedo intacta después de la explosión.

Al chocar contra ella, algunas costillas de la muchacha hicieron _"¡Crac!"_ provocándole un dolor horrible.

-Estas perdiendo terreno, Cazadora. Te llego la hora.

-N-No... a t-ti t-te llego la hora. Mira...- dijo ella, señalando al cielo.

El día ya había empezando. Los rayos solares se desparramaron velozmente por todo Sunnydale y llegaron hasta las ruinas.

-Ah, si... ya es de día- comento Frederick, restándole importancia- ¿Y?

Buffy no lo podía creer.

_**¡El sol daba de lleno sobre ellos, iluminándolos, y el vampiro no estaba ardiendo!**_

-¿De veras pensaste que el sol podría hacerme daño? Que tonta- la agarro del cuello, levantándola- Creo que no oíste bien cuando te dije que nada podía matarme.

"_¡Maldición!"_, pensó ella.

Con una facilidad enorme, Frederick la sacudió y a continuación, la soltó. Al mismo momento en que su cuerpo herido caía, le propino un puñetazo certero en el pecho.

Buffy escupió abundante sangre por la boca. Tambaleándose, intento mantenerse de pie, pero la visión se le nublaba.

Estaba perdiendo. Por increíble que pareciera, estaba perdiendo.

Jamás pensó que llegaría el día en que uno de sus tantos rivales tuviera el más absoluto control de la situación. Ahora, veía como ninguna de sus habilidades de Cazadora serviría para frenar a semejante engendro.

"_Que ironía. Mi vida va a terminar a manos de un vampiro de cuarta"_, fueron sus pensamientos.

-Ya no soy lo que era, querida- el vampiro volvía a acercársele- Gracias al Elixir, mi cuerpo ha cambiado totalmente... ahora, soy un conducto viviente de energía demoníaca. Después de que termine con tu vida, nada podrá detenerme...

"Matare a todos tus amigos. Luego, diezmare a Sunnydale aniquilando a todos sus habitantes. ¡El mundo entero temblara ante mi poder!"

-¡Ni en sueños!

Tratando de sacar fuerzas como fuera, la muchacha lo golpeo en la cara. Nada.

-Muy pobre- dijo él, y le devolvió el golpe.

Ahora, de la nariz de la Cazadora manaba sangre. Le costaba respirar bien y le dolían horrendamente las costillas rotas.

Solo un milagro podría salvarla.

* * *

><p>A una distancia prudencial, merced a unos larga vistas, Giles y el resto de la banda observaban la pelea desde el interior de una camioneta.<p>

-Es inaudito...- dijo Giles y bajo la vista, sumido en sus pensamientos- Buffy no podrá vencer a ese monstruo. Es infinitamente más poderoso que ella.

-¡Pero no podemos dejar que la mate!- chillo Dawn-¡Debe haber algo que podamos hacer!

-Si. Ir y entre todos partirle la cara a ese maldito bastardo.

-Eso no es para nada inteligente, Gunn- comento Ángel, ya conciente y protegiéndose del sol gracias a una manta.

-En realidad, si existe algo que podemos hacer...- deslizo Giles, temeroso.

-¿Qué cosa? ¡Por Dios, si podemos ayudar a Buffy con algo, no nos lo ocultes! ¡Dilo ya!- exigió Xander.

-Un conjuro para abrir un vortice dimensional hacia el Limbo. De esta manera, enviaríamos a Frederick a un sitio del que no podrá escaparse jamás.

-Pero podría ser peligroso- intervino Willow.

-Es lo **único** que podemos hacer.

-¡De acuerdo, hagámoslo! ¿Qué se necesita para que funcione?

-No es sencillo, Xander. Requiere de la aguda concentración de dos poderosos hechiceros para llevarlo a cabo.

-Ejem- carraspeo Tara- Puede que no tengas a dos "poderosos" hechiceros, ¿pero dos buenas brujas no serán de ayuda?

Giles sonrió.

-Claro que si. Digo, si Will y tu se sienten en condiciones de...

-No se diga más- Willow se tomo de las manos con Tara- Estamos listas.

* * *

><p>-Realmente, estoy disfrutando de este juego- se burlo Frederick, tomando a Buffy del cabello y estrellando su cara contra una viga de hierro- Si. Por que, dime, ¿cuántos vampiros existen en el mundo que puedan destruir a la Cazavampiros a plena luz del día?<p>

-E-Eres... un... maldito bastardo- lo insulto ella.

Ya no peleaba contra él. Su fuerza la estaba abandonando.

-Buffy, Buffy, pobre Buffy- canturreó el vampiro- Mira el lado bueno de las cosas. Cuando te mueras, podrás ir a ver a tu madre, en el cielo.

-¡Hijo de...!

-Que pena.

Ahora la estaba aferrando con las dos manos del cuello. Solo tendría que hacer un leve movimiento y listo, la mataría.

-Adiós, Cazadora. Es una lastima, pero la pelea se termino.

Comenzó a retorcerla...

Sorpresivamente, un fuerte temblor de tierra se desato, sacudiéndolos a todos.

Unos nubarrones horribles aparecieron en el cielo y al instante, comenzaron a producirse unas feroces descargas eléctricas.

"_Por el poder del Infinito, que el Tiempo se abra, que el espacio se corte..."_, recitaban Willow y Tara, con los ojos cerrados,_ "¡Ábrete ya, agujero de luz, ábrete al Vacío donde nada mora y donde las almas vagan sin forma!"_

Un vortice dimensional empezó a abrirse lentamente, detrás de Frederick. Con un sonido siseante, el hoyo se agrando y empezó a absorber todo lo que encontraba a su paso, como si fuera un animal presa de un voraz apetito.

-¿Qué demonios...?

Sorprendido por el singular fenómeno, el vampiro soltó a Buffy.

El poder de succión del vortice era tal, que todos los escombros de la fabrica eran arrojados hacia su interior, desapareciendo.

-¡Rayos!- Buffy debió aferrarse a una viga de hierro para evitar ser arrastrada por la corriente.

De igual forma, Frederick se agarro a una columna.

El agujero volvió a agrandarse. Ya tenia el doble de su tamaño y arrastraba a su interior árboles y rocas, engulléndoselos.

"_Esto debe ser obra de Will y de Tara"_, pensó la Cazadora, sosteniéndose con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

Sin embargo, la "ayudita" que las dos hechiceras le estaban dando para deshacerse del vampiro no estaba funcionando. Frederick se mantenía fuertemente asido de aquella columna y no parecía dispuesto a zafarse, a menos que...

Decidiéndose a jugarse la ultima chance que le quedaba, Buffy se soltó. La corriente de aire provocada por la succión del vortice la elevo rápidamente.

El villano rió, al ver que su oponente por fin seria destruida, pero lo ultimo que se esperaba era que la muchacha se arrojaría contra él, atrapándolo con sus brazos.

-¡Si me voy, va a ser contigo, maldito!

Empujándolo junto con ella, la Cazadora y el vampiro cruzaron el luminoso vortice dimensional.

-¡Se arrojo con él en el interior del hoyo!- grito Wesley, desde su posición junto a los demás.

-¡No puede ser!- Ángel le saco los binoculares de las manos.

-¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Miren ese agujero ahora! ¡Es como si se estuviera cerrando!- les aviso Xander.

Así era. El vortice dimensional empezaba a cerrarse.

En un sitio entre mundos, Buffy y Frederick se debatían, a los empujones. El vampiro intentaba desesperadamente por todos los medios soltarse de su captora cuanto antes. ¡Si el hoyo se cerraba, quedaría atrapado para siempre en esa región sin Tiempo ni Espacio!

-¡Maldita! ¡Suéltame!

-¡Olvídalo!

A ultimo momento, la Cazadora puso sus piernas sobre el pecho de su rival y haciendo fuerza, lo empujo, arrojándolo lejos de ella y adentrándolo aun más en aquella tenebrosa región muy similar a un vació sin forma.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Se produjo un destello de luz. A ultimo momento, antes de que el vortice colapsara, Buffy salió expelida de su interior, regresando a nuestro mundo.

Pesadamente, cayo contra el duro suelo.

-¡Buffy!- oyó gritar a su hermana menor, a lo lejos.

Un grupo de personas corrió hacia ella, para asistirla. Lamentablemente, sus ojos se cerraron, reconociendo apenas a Giles, que agachándose le decía:

-¡Lo lograste! ¡Venciste a ese maldito!

* * *

><p>TIEMPO DESPUÉS, EN EL HOSPITAL GENERAL DE SUNNYDALE...<p>

Cuando Buffy volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró acostada en una cama, en una de las tantas habitaciones del hospital principal del pueblo.

A su alrededor, un amplio numero de personas bien conocidas, la miraron, expectantes.

-¡Miren! ¡Ya volvió en sí!- exclamo Xander.

-¡Gracias a Dios! ¿Cómo te sientes, Buff?- pregunto Willow.

-Bien, a pesar de sentirme como si me hubiera arrollado un camión.

Risas generales. Giles se acerco, tomando asiento a su lado.

-¿Es cierto? ¿Vencí a ese maldito?

El Vigilante asintió.

-Así es. Ese fue su fin.

-Pero todavía no entiendo bien lo que paso- intervino Cordy- ¿Hacia donde se fue?

-A la Nada. Era un agujero que conectaba con el Limbo, un vacío entre dimensiones. Nada existe en aquel lugar.

-Entonces se ha hecho justicia- dijo Ángel, parado más atrás del grupo, junto con Wesley y Gunn- Frederick ansiaba el poder absoluto y la inmortalidad totales. Ahora, deberá vivir eternamente, en un sitio del que **jamás** podrá escapar.

-Eso espero- murmuro la Cazadora, sonriendo y entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Todavía duele, ¿no?

-Algunas costillas se me quebraron, cuando peleaba contra ese sujeto. No es gran cosa. de seguro, mi poder de sanación se encargara de dejarme como nueva en unos días.

-Que susto me diste- dijo Dawn- Por poco, pensé que... me quedaría sola.

Buffy sonrió. Muy despacio, levanto su mano y le acaricio el rostro a su hermana menor.

-Eso nunca va a pasar. Siempre me vas a tener a tu lado- dijo.

-Bueno, nosotros debemos irnos- empezó a decir Wesley- Quiero decir... ahora que Frederick ha sido derrotado, ya no somos más necesarios aquí, ¿no, Ángel?

El vampiro con alma no contesto. Miro lacónicamente a Buffy. Ésta le devolvió la mirada.

Spike se adelanto y se interpuso entre ellos dos. Miro alternativamente a la Cazadora y a Ángel.

-¿De verdad piensas irte, Ángel- pregunto ella, ignorando la mirada de desaprobación de Spike.

-Yo...- empezó él, pero no pudo terminar.

Silencio. Todo los presentes se sintieron un poco incómodos.

-Entiendo. Tienes asuntos que atender en la gran ciudad- dijo ella y bajo la vista.

-Nosotros... nos vamos- Wes se volvió hacia Giles y el resto de la banda- Fue un gusto volverlos a ver, chicos.

-Si, fue un gusto volver a visitar el pueblo y casi perder la vida en él- esa fue Cordelia y su "particular" sentido del humor.

Willow y el resto estuvieron de acuerdo en que no iban a extrañar a Cordy **para** **nada**.

-Ángel- lo llamo Buffy, antes de que él y sus amigos se hubieran ido- Gracias por ayudarme- dijo, sonriéndole levemente.

El le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No tienes que agradecerme.

"_Con la mirada, se dicen todo"_, pensó Cordy, _"Ella todavía lo ama, y él... también."_

* * *

><p>ALGUNOS DIAS DESPUÉS, FRENTE A LOS RESTOS QUEMADOS DE LA TIENDA DE GILES...<p>

-No se salvo nada. He perdido todo- dijo el bibliotecario, amargamente.

Una mano se apoyo en su hombro.

-No te desanimes, Giles, nosotros te ayudaremos a reconstruirlo- aseguro Buffy y se volvió hacia Willow- ¿No es cierto?

-¡Claro que si! ¡Es más, reconstruiremos la "Caja Mágica" y la haremos mejor que antes!- corroboro.

-Gracias por el entusiasmo, chicos. Sin duda, esta ha sido una gran batalla... Gracias a Dios, no hemos tenido que lamentar la perdida de ninguna vida.

-...Salvo la de Frederick...

-Ese tipo me tiene sin cuidado. Espero que dónde este, sufra por lo que nos ha hecho...- Buffy miró hacia el cielo.

* * *

><p>EN ALGUN LUGAR, ENTRE EL TIEMPO Y EL ESPACIO...<p>

Frederick flotaba en medio de un tenebroso abismo sin forma. Totalmente resignado, se dejaba llevar por el vaivén de la ingravidez que parecía gobernar aquella región.

¡Rayos, lo había vuelto a hacer! ¡Otra vez lo derroto!

El plan de convertirse en el ser más poderoso de la Tierra parecía tan... tan... genial.

Sin embargo, otra vez había caído en el mismo error. Se confió demasiado.

Pero eso no le importaba.

Ya tendría tiempo de sobra para preparar su venganza.

_...Después de todo, paciencia era lo que le sobraba..._

**¿FIN?**


End file.
